A Completed Chorus
by JL Davenport
Summary: With the war over, and peace restored to Regnant, Alto is left with only one final decision to make. Unfortunately, choosing a future may be even more difficult than fighting God, and, of course, the Witches have their own feelings on the matter. Alto/Harem. Commission for Megaolix.
1. A Melody Of Home

**A Melody of Home**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Something completely different for a change. A commission this time for Megaolix, someone who's supported me almost since I first started writing.

* * *

The war was over.

The final battle had been waged, the last of the angels had been driven away and Mother Qualia, now purified as Eve, had become humanity's guardian, looking down on the world.

' _It's funny.'_ Alto thought to himself, sipping hesitantly at a cup of dandelion coffee. _'After everything that's happened, it's hard to be believe it's all over.'_

It had already been a few days since their hard-fought victory now, but even after leading the celebrations, joining in the festivities and now helping with the first slow steps towards renewal, he still couldn't fully relax.

Another taste of the remarkably bitter drink solidified his thoughts.

' _Probably because there's still so much to be done.'_

Even with their peace won, it would be a lie to say that his life had returned to the carefree days he'd enjoyed before. Truthfully, he doubted it ever would, they had all changed immensely in the past year, him no less than any of the others. He was the Grandmaster of the Tuning Knights now, he had responsibilities, people that depended on him and difficult decisions to make.

"Haah."

Decisions that he had yet to make.

His eyes lifted from the cup to the women crowding around his room -having once again decided to use it as a location for their tea party- Decisions… No doubt that was why he'd been so restless, ever since returning, somehow, no matter what, even at times like this, his thoughts always returned to that, the pending decision he could neither make nor put off.

If Alto had been paying a little more attention, he would have noticed himself falling under the careful gaze of the orange haired beauty sitting quietly on the far side of the room.

"Ah? Is something the matter, Miss Rosa?"

Instead, it was Hilda's soft voice that caught his attention, a minute later as she looked across from her own steaming up of green-tea, to where the older woman had begun riffling through Alto's cupboards with a dissatisfied frown.

"Oh no, not at all." She answered with a characteristically warm smile. "Nothing to worry about, I was just feeling a little whimsical I suppose."

"Whimsical?" Sakuya spoke up now, curious. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, really." Rosa answered, raising a hand over her mouth in embarrassment as she waved it away. "I suppose I'm just in a peculiar mood, I was thinking about back in Mithra village and I was wondering if Alto had a cup similar to the one I sometimes use back at home. I nice little _pink_ one."

"A-Ah!" Alto suddenly hissed. "Ow! Gah, th-that's hot!"

Looking around in surprise, the entire room turned to where the conductor was now shaking his hand in the air, with almost half his coffee spilled down onto the floor beneath him.

"Alto…" The Wind Witch pouted at the sight. "Did you not like it? Popo made that specially for you."

"S-Sorry!" He stammered, not quite able to meet her eyes. "I'll be more careful… it's very nice Popo, really, thank you."

"Geez, Alto." Lisette smiled kindly toward him as she passed him a tea-towel, glowing slightly as their fingers touched, lingering for just a single moment.

"Your pink cup though, mum? I haven't thought about that in ages!" She explained quickly, spinning around with a light blush and returning the previous discussion as she addressed the other assembled women. "That's the cup she always uses when she's in a _really_ good mood!"

"Or a rather poor one." Rosa teased. "It's just a little tradition of mine, from even before Lisette was born."

What went without mentioning and without the Water Witch noticing, was that it was also a tradition that had been put on hold for most of Lisette's life, not returning until shortly after her daughter had come racing out of the forest with a half-conscious boy slung weakly over her back.

"That's right! And, you always say it helps you sleep much better those nights!"

Alto swallowed, his mouth suddenly bone dry. The dandelion coffee only made it worse.

"Well, it does certainly make me feel better. I suppose I'm just in that kind of mood."

There really was no arguing with such a simple superstition. Hilda smiled, Dorothy snorted and Veronica rolled her eyes, but between Popo's enthusiasm and Sakuya's commands to Nonoka, a suitably pink teacup was soon arranged.

The conversation quickly moved on from there, and the tea party continued without further issue.

And Alto, sitting awkwardly in his corner of the room, was left with his mind now swirling recklessly in an entirely new direction.

She was almost pointedly ignoring him, her eyes never quite meeting his… Yet, all the same, with each sip he saw her take, with each time he saw the pink teacup raised to her lips, his heart pounded in his chest, racing faster and faster.

* * *

Hours passed, the evening gave way to night and their energy gave way to fatigue. Slowly, the rest of the female Tuning Knights drifted from his room, sharing goodbyes and splitting up in their own directions.

"A pink cup." He breathed aloud, his words as shaky as his breath as he shifted on the edge of his bed, eyes flicking continuously toward where the teacup in question -one of Sakuya's spares- was now stored safely away in his cupboard. "I didn't expect that."

He should have.

There was no reason not to, it wasn't as if they'd talked about it, as if she'd said anything...

' _It's just been so long.'_ He rationalised. It may have been only a few weeks for her, but it had been more than a year for him. Not since the night before Lisette's birthday.

It was wrong. He knew that for certain. It had always been wrong, even before the entire world had changed. But now, with all the girls waiting on a decision from him, it was far worse. She knew that too, he knew. So much had changed while she'd been trapped in crystal, but she'd seen all the changes since, that was surely why she'd never said anything after being restored.

Until now. Until tonight.

His heart pounded even harder and his lips turned up into a bitter smile.

It was wrong. But, sitting anxiously like this, he couldn't ignore how much he'd missed it- how excited he was right now.

*Tchk*

His door opened slowly, he hadn't locked it and she'd had no reason to knock. With her green eyes sparkling mischievously and her long orange hair shining in the pale moonlight, Rosa stepped lightly inside.

"Hey…" He offered weakly, all the greetings he'd planned dying in his throat the moment he fully caught sight of the woman now boldly locking his door behind her.

Having apparently _borrowed_ Lisette's tuning dress for the occasion, she was an incredible sight to behold. With her large, full breasts pushing the thin fabric to its limits and with her thin waist highlighted by the golden cord tied tight around her stomach, Rosa easily filled out the light, creamy nightgown just as well as her daughter. Despite being in her early 30s, she could easily pass for Lisette's sister.

"Alto…" She breathed, face flushed and lips pursed in silent anticipation.

Moving without a thought, they acted in unison, each crossing the room to the other- their bodies falling together as her arms looped around his neck and his lips hungrily captured hers. Moaning into his mouth, she spun him around in place. Gasping in reply, he hitched his hands under her soft ass, lifting her into the air and against him.

Her legs locked tight around his waist as he carried her to the bed, wearing _only_ the tuning dress, the heat between her thighs slid directly against the thick rod straining wantonly against his pants.

It was a familiar feeling. A comforting feeling. Alto couldn't even count how many times they'd come together like this.

It had started barely a few weeks after he'd been brought to Mithra village. Perhaps it had been an inevitability, the obvious result of introducing a man back into a family that hadn't seen one since before Lisette had even been born. He had been lost and bewildered, confused about the world, without even a clue as to his place in it. She had been lonely and yearning, a beauty untouched for more than 14 years, ever since her husband's death.

It had started as an accident, turned into a habit and then somehow become a comfort for both of them, a small shared secret between them.

The pink cup as a signal had been her idea. When Lisette was away she was as likely to approach him in the kitchen as he was to take hold of her in the garden but when they were all home it served as a way to warn him that he should expect a night time visit.

"Mhaaa." Alto groaned heavily, propping a knee onto the mattress before depositing her down atop it, pulling his shirt over his head the moment he released her.

"You've gotten stronger." She whispered in quiet appreciation, her hands reaching up and tracing lightly across his hard-earned musculature.

"It's been some time." He answered simply.

The whole time since she'd been revived, for the rest of the war and even the days since, all the time until now- she'd never said a word, never approached him once.

That was natural he'd thought until tonight, they'd both always known their time together wouldn't last and with all that had changed in their time apart, it was only to be expected. The Witches had all made their feelings clear to him and even now were patiently awaiting his decision, to do anything else couldn't possibly be fair to them. So, he'd swallowed his disappointment and accepted it.

"I missed you." She purred, emerald eyes twinkling in the moonlight as his hands pulled greedily at the white dress, rolling it up over her hips and uncovering her milky white thighs, bare into the pale evening glow. "Ahh, Alto, I missed this."

"Me too." He admitted, his long restrained lust easily drowning out the minor spike of guilt as her hands worked deftly across his trousers, flicking open his belt and tugging them down with practiced ease. "I've, I've wanted this for so long."

The raiment's of the Royal Conductor were swiftly discarded onto the floor, joined by the golden cord from her dress a moment later, loosening the garment enough for him to roll it down to her stomach, freeing her massive, heaving breasts into his warm palms.

"Ahnnua. Al-Alto." Rosa moaned with a low sigh as weeks of pent up desire thrummed hot through her, bubbling up all at once. "You do-don't need to, to-"

Her words fell silent when she suddenly arched into his touch, her back jolting off the bed as his lips wrapped around the hard nub of her left nipple, catching it gently between his teeth as his hand kneaded her right breast, his thumb flicking across her right nipple.

"Ah! Yhah! Hhnngg!"

Blasted by the sudden rush of pleasure and with her moans now echoing loud around the room, it was almost a minute later before she regained the composure to speak again, her hands looping around his neck as she pulled his face from his chest and up toward hers.

"You don't, ghaaa, don't need to wait." Rosa finished, tongue running wet across her lips as their eyes met, sharing the same smouldering gaze. There was no doubt what either of them craved.

Pulling his right hand from breast with a sight, she replaced it between her legs, leaning back into the bed with a low groan the moment the felt his fingers pushing against his entrance- proving to him just how wet she already was, the juices soaking her thighs, instantly coating his palm. "I-nghuuua- I want it, I want _you_. Please… Alto, don't tease me. Not tonight."

His fingers spread her pussy wide for a moment before he plunged them inside, touching her in a way that had haunted her dreams for weeks. "Ahhnng! A-Al-Alto! I don't, I don't want to wait." Ultimately, that was the real truth of this.

She'd missed this far too much, far more than she should have. He was the man her daughter loved… But, right now, greater than that guilt, greater even than her reasons to come to him tonight, was her simple need for him.

She pulled him into her shoulder, panting with her lips inches from his ear, as his fingers continued to stir around inside her, sliding against her inner walls, scraping against her in all the ways she'd grown so used to. "It's been too long… I don't want to wait. Alto, please… Fuck me."

His fingers suddenly jolted roughly inside her and her entire body trembled in response- oh she knew very well, just how much he loved it when she begged.

"Yeah." He breathed, leaning back and moving his hands to cup her face, stroking her cheek with surprising tenderness. "I'm about at my limit too."

Her legs locked around his waist and he rolled himself forwards, pushing his cock directly against her aching entrance and letting her ease him inside. Taking her hands in hers as he sank slowly into her, pushing into her heated depths.

"Ah-Ahuuaa! Ynhaaaa!" She cried, gasping and moaning, her torso arching back into the bed as she felt his shaft slowly, _finally,_ spreading her walls wide once more- filling her tunnel until it felt like her entire body was wrapped up tight around him.

"Alto- it's, it's…" Rosa's entire body shuddered as a small orgasm suddenly rippled through her core. "You, nhgaa, you're so hot inside me."

He _always_ did this to her. _Always_ , with just the barest effort he drove her crazy in ways she could neither understand nor resist. It would have been maddening if it didn't feel so damn good.

"Rel-ngha, Rosa, just relax." He answered, mouth opening in a gasp as he felt her muscles coiling even tighter around him.

Running his thumb in circles across her cheek, Alto bit back a second gasp as he felt her grip on him relax slightly- allowing him to plunge even further inside, rocking himself forward and carefully spreading the entirely of her innermost walls around him.

Throwing her head to the side, Rosa gasped and moaned, her eyes clenched shut and body trembling in ecstasy beneath him. Even with all the time they'd spent together, after so long apart, she only just barely managed to maintain a semblance of control as he smoothly sheathed himself fully inside her, his thick length pushing against even the furthest walls of her tight pussy, waves of bliss spreading through her with each time she felt his glans twitching inside her.

"Wh-Whoa. Alto, mmm." She breathed, her hands running fast over his back as she slowly adjusted to feeling his entire length within her, the intense pleasure spreading continuously through him with each small movement they made. "I-It's, ahumm. I feel so full."

Leaning his head into her shoulder and breathing out a heated sigh, standing on the very edge of losing control himself, Alto didn't answer. Instead, he contented himself with showing his enduring affection silently as he pressed his lips lightly against her flushed skin, taking his time to kiss slowly over her clavicle and up under her jaw.

' _It really has been- far too long.'_ He thought, releasing a pleasured groan as he gently pulled out, pushing smoothly back inside the moment he felt her body seize up, stretching her walls around him and driving his cock, again, into the point right at the back of her tunnel that he knew so well-

"A-AHUUA!" He grinned, the point that made her do this. "Al-AL-ALTO!"

Ego soaring, Alto leaned back, watching as Rosa's mouth hung open in a guttural scream, holding himself inside her as her legs bucked tight around him as she came- her orange hair tossed left and right as she thrashed under the pleasure, her incredible cleavage bouncing hypnotically before him with each jolt she made.

' _F-Far too long.'_ He added, groaning aloud and fighting back his own suddenly rising pleasure as Rosa's tight pussy, throbbed even tighter around him.

Months without release -months of sleeping in bed with Marie at home and beside the girls when afield- was very quickly working against him.

Already, he could feel the pressure building inexorably within him, stronger with each time her muscles pulsed around him, stroking his entire length at once and deeper with each thrust he pushed into her, the wet heat of her depths thrumming through him as their bodies gently, wonderfully, moved back into an intensely familiar rhythm.

"Rosa…" He breathed, laying his elbows beside her head as he switched position, shuffling up and tenderly kissing her forehead. "You're incredible."

It was like being home again. It was like his carefree days had finally returned. For now, at least, he couldn't possibly worry, he couldn't possibly think of anything but her. In this moment, his world consisted only of the sweet sound of her mewling in his embrace and the warm affection in her touch.

Her hips shook in time up against him, matching his movements in perfect synch with experience borne from years of tiny moments spent together and slowly, everything else faded away, far into the distance.

"Ahuughaaaa!" Fingers digging into his shoulder blades, Rosa suddenly bucked her waist into the air, driving his cock directly into her deepest walls as she was pulled again to the brink of another powerful orgasm, her entire self coiling around him as she came, the pleasure washing over her in an electrifying rush.

"Alto…" She murmured, beaming up at him with half lidded eyes as lights sparkled ahead of her vision. "Ahn… I love you."

Savouring her tender gaze, he leaned down, pressing his lips lightly against his and parting her mouth with his tongue. "I love you too." He answered.

Somehow, that had become another habit of theirs, speaking such words aloud _only_ during moments like this. Yet, strangely, it was only like this that the words felt appropriate, Alto knew what they shared wasn't something either of them would be able to properly describe. He didn't love her like he loved Hilda or Mordi, it was closer, perhaps, to how he loved Lisette. He and Rosa would never have a relationship, nor would they want one, they were more than lovers and less than family, they were somewhere in between, somewhere unique.

Lacking the right words, Alto expressed himself honestly, leaning deeper into her arms as their tongues danced together and their bodies continued to rock against each other- neither having paused their motions for a moment.

Her walls pulled taut around him again, pulling back against his thrust, and Alto broke their kiss with a loud gasp, an electric jolt running up his spine as Rosa coiled herself rhythmically along the entire length of his shaft.

"Hnhuuah." He groaned aloud, shuddering at the sensations, his breath racing faster by the moment.

She knew him far too well. What had been more than a year for him had been only weeks for her and she hadn't forgotten a single instance of the technique she'd developed with him. Fingers running up and threading through his hair, she mercilessly attacked every one of his weak spots, her pussy hungrily milking his cock with every ounce of her overflowing adoration.

"You-You're getting close, Alto?" She whispered, forcibly relaxing herself under him, lying back into the mattress and loosening her legs from his waist, planting them on the bed, making it clear she was offering herself up for his use. "You don't need to hold back."

He groaned, his hands clenching the bedsheets as he felt her finger tracing down the back of his neck, her whispers and the soft look in her eyes both adding to the incredible pleasure welling up inside him.

"Go ahead." She urged with a cheeky shake of her hips. "I-nghh- I hate the herbs earlier, it's, it's safe…"

Legs shaking as his thrusts grew stronger, Rosa's mouth pursed in another gasp as she felt his shaft swelling even thicker inside her- spreading her walls almost to her limit. "I want you to cum." She moaned. "I want to feel it."

"R-Rosa." He panted, giving a shaky smile as he pulled her hands down to the bed, linking her fingers with his. "Rosa!"

"Alto…" She breathed, drawing his name out into a deep moan as her voice turned pleading, her eyes turned imploringly up toward him. "Alto, _please…_ "

He suddenly jolted, his cock scraping across the top of her pussy. "A-Ahhnmm!" She knew _very well_ , just how much he loved it when she begged.

His grip around her hands grew tighter, his entire body seizing up as his resolve suddenly crumbled, slamming himself right to the hilt inside her, his cock pushing desperately against her deepest walls.

"Ghh-AAHUUUUA!"  
"Allt-AltonngNIIAAA!"

Their voice mixed together and everything suddenly went white.

The moment he'd heard her soft voice entreating for his release, Alto had lost the last semblance of his control, abandoning himself to the incredible warmth of her pussy as his cock unleashed rope after rope of hot, thick cum, flooding her tight tunnel with everything he'd held back for so long, as if he was trying to stain her permanently with his seed.

Her muscles clenched tight and pulsed around him as Rosa's body shuddered in place equally. Crashing wantonly through another incredible orgasm, her moans filled his room and heart equally as she clung desperately to him.

"Huaaahhha…"  
"Mghhaaahhaaa…"

Eyes meeting again in equally dizzy smiles, their strength collapsed all at once and they both slumped weakly down together, their bodies falling together in an unsteady kiss, passion and affection twisting gently through each of them.

* * *

Time passed slowly in a pleasant haze before Rosa collected herself once more, tracing a finger across the defined muscles of Alto's chest with a satisfied hum as she curled into his shoulder.

"Mmm, that was a surprise." She teased with a light laugh. "I wasn't expecting you to be so gentle, not after teasing you like that."

"Eh?' Alto blinked himself back to reality, not quite sure how to take that. "You weren't?"

Leaning over and pressing her lips into his skin, she flicked an impish smile up at him, showing she didn't mean any offense. "You're usually much more forceful." She explained. "Especially after it's been a while."

"I-"

"I don't mind, it suits you like that." She interrupted, cutting off his embarrassment as her finger danced lightly over his stomach. "You're very kind Alto. Enough that it makes us worry about you. You're too sensitive to other people's pain and you always act on impulse whenever you can help people."

Sighing she shook her head lightly, brushing the mess of orange hair over her shoulder. "But, at the same time, you really are also rather manly."

Blinking in surprise, he looked down to where Rosa was smirking up at him…once again suddenly very aware of her leg hooked lovingly over his own as she lay pressed flush against him, her large chest moving in slow circles into his side.

"You're stubborn and determined." She breathed, her left hand sliding slowly below the covers and curling carefully around the base of his shaft, her gentle touch quickly drawing it to full height once more.

"In our time apart, you've really gr-owwwnhgghaaa, up." She moaned throatily, sliding stop him and wasting no time in easing his impressive length back inside her once more. "Ahhuh. You're strong an-and confident, even more than you used to be."

"Rosa…" He sighed, leaning back into the mattress as the older woman braced her hands on his chest, her mouth hanging open in a silent groan as she lowered herself onto him, letting his shaft fill her once more.

"So…So I think, it's always very nice when you're gentle Alto, because the Alto I know is very kind." She explained, closing her eyes and arching back as she finally took him right down to the base, shaking with delight as she felt his entire cock pushed deep inside her. "B-But, I enjoy it when you're a li-little rougher too, because, because the Alto I know would never hurt anyone."

With her fingers digging into him, she slowly raised herself a few inches, trembling happily as she slid back down a moment later. "I trust you Alto." She hummed. "And, and, I've grown rather fond of being swept up in your determination."

"Heh." Leaning up into a seated position -capturing the rock hard nub of her right nipple in his mouth and laying his hands firmly on his hips- Alto finally took the hint.

"Ugh-UHAH! AH! AL-ALTO!"

* * *

"Ha… Phew…" With the covers long since dashed to the floor, Alto was laying splayed out across the bed, his heart racing fast. Even with his recently war-forged stamina, the last few hours had taken quite a toll. "That was incredible."

"Mmm." Rosa agreed, moaning happily into his chest from where she was lying atop him, her long orange hair ticking lightly across his sensitive skin. The thick streams of cum pooling down her thighs, running from both her (thoroughly satisfied) pussy and ass was a testament to her own exertions. "Do… Do you feel better now?" She panted.

"Feel better?" He blinked. "You, you were trying to cheer me up?"

"Of course." She answered, a small edge of concern creeping into her voice. "You looked so troubled Alto, you have for days now, it's clear on your face whenever you don't think anyone's looking at you."

"Ah." He winced, surprised he'd been so transparent.

"We've all seen it." She assured him, reaching a hand out and stroking his cheek. "It's not the look a man who's just saved the world should wear. You almost seemed calmer going off to fight God."

Somehow, that made a strange amount of sense. After all, he'd known exactly what he'd had to do then. It was a terrifying challenge, but he'd had only one single path. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise."

"Tell me about it. Talk to me Alto."

"Rosa." He swallowed, "I'm sure you already know…"

"That Lisette finally realised she loves you?" She answered with surprising warmth as her arms slunk around him, encircling his stomach in a light hug. "Yes, she told me, I'm very happy for her."

"Don't…" Alto swallowed, his words coming with uncharacteristic hesitance. "Don't you think it's strange? Her and me? After, after…"

His words trailed off. He did love Lisette, more than as a sister, he cherished her as a woman, but, not for the first time, her mother was lying atop him, breathing hard from hours of passionate love-making, her body thoroughly drenched in his seed.

"No, not at all." Rosa didn't waver for a single moment. "I know you care deeply for her and I know you would make her very happy. I've always thought the two of you would be a great couple."

Looking away, Alto wasn't sure how to respond to that. Partially it filled him with relief, resolving a lingering guilt he'd grappled with, but, in removing one of his few excuses, partially it just made things harder.

"If, if it was only Lisette…" He found himself suddenly speaking, baring himself plainly without even meaning to. "I- That'd be fine. But lately, it's just… It feels like everyone's look to me, everyone wants something from me that I can't give them."

Giving him the room to speak, Rosa remained silent, simply tightening her arms around him in a quiet show of support.

"I always thought after the war, after we finished, I'd return to Mithra." He spoke slowly, his eyes closed as the words began to slowly fall free. "But, it's not that simple. I'm the Grandmaster now, I've got responsibilities and there's still so much to do while we rebuild. I always planned to go home afterwards, but now, I'm not sure… Everyone wants me to lead them, can I really just walk away?"

Turning aside, his cheeks flushed lightly with embarrassment. "A-Archibald has even been trying to get me to take over… To be the King!"

Expecting a laugh, he was left slightly open when she simply continued the same wordless support.

"B-But, that's ridiculous! That was Xeno's, that was Ana's role! I-I can't be King!" He stammered, arguing against himself. "I know someone needs to but, but surely it should be Elmar. He's the one who knows the job best.

"Except." His words lost their power. "Except, he wants me to rule Regnant as well…"

"As do the people." She spoke finally, her words soft but with gentle surety. "Do you know what they say? The streets all whisper that the conductor Alto has done what even the Hero Elcrest could not. For months now, no matter how bad things were, we all believed you would save us, the entire Kingdom has faith in you."

Alto swallowed. Was that truly how he was seen? That he had surpassed his prior self?

Now with all his memories back, it was already awkward enough whenever he thought of all the people that prayed to the Hero Elc, thinking about that worship now being directed toward his current self…

"But that's not what truly worries you." Rosa whispered, pulling his thoughts back on course. "Nor do I think you're only worried about seeing Lisette as a woman."

No. She was right. If it was only that, then he would have simply turned Archibald down and pledged to remain in the capital while it needed his help rebuilding. That wasn't why he hadn't been able to move on.

"I promised her an answer, after the war. I promised all of them one." He spoke, slowly, finally opening up the topic that had endlessly haunted his thoughts since the fighting had ended. But, but I don't know what to say! How can I? They're all so brilliant, so beautiful! F-Five women, it just doesn't make any sense… How can I be so important to all of them?"

"Alto." Rosa's voice grew firm as she scolded him. "Do you doubt their feelings for you? Do you think they're mistaken about what you mean to them?"

"N-No, no of course not." As impossible as it seemed, he'd seen it clearly, how much he meant to each of them. "I believe them."

"Then, don't ask how or why, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that they _do_." Her fingers threaded softly through his hair and her voice softened once more. "Your Witches have all been very patient with you. They've made their feelings clear, you're the only one still hiding his."

"Y-Yeah." He nodded, getting the vague impression like he was being tuned himself. "I know. I just, I'm not sure what to say, who to… How can I?"

Nodding, Rosa accepted his words, falling silent for several minutes as she continued running her hands lightly over his body, easing the sudden tension from him with a loving touch.

"Then, do you love Lisette? Even though you used to think of her as a sister?"

"I do." He answered, shocking himself with how easy the admission finally was. "It took some time to get used to at first, but, after losing her and after getting my memories back… I do, I love Lisette. I want to return to Mithra with her as my wife."

"And, what about Hilda? Do you love her even after all the terrible crimes she's committed? All the people she's killed?"

"Of course!" He declared, a familiar dull guilt throbbing through him. "Everything she's done… It's as much my fault as hers, she's suffered so much because of that promise she made me. I-I want to help her atone. I love Hilda, I want to show her she deserves to be happy, that she doesn't have to be alone anymore."

"And, what about Popo? Even though she's always runs away?"

"Hah…" He chuckled wryly, his emotions spinning in a hundred directions at once at the continuous admissions. "I don't think there's many people who could help but to fall for her. She's been through so much but she's still kinder and sweeter than anyone. Y-Yeah, I love Popo, I want to see all the sights of the world with her."

"And Mordimort? Despite how awkward she is?"

"Yeah, of course I do." He sighed, trying not to think about his failed attempts to help her socialise. "She'll never be normal, but that's fine, she'll always be special to me. I love Mordi how she is, I want to keep her at my side and help her help everyone."

"What about Sakuya? Do you love her, even with how difficult she can be?"

"Well, I certainly had some reservations about becoming her manager." He admitted. "But, I've actually grown to miss spending time with her like that. Being with her is comfortable, she's so open, it's refreshing. I know the Priestess has to be chaste, so I'm not sure what kind of life we'd have together, but I know she wouldn't let anyone keep her from what she wanted. I love Sakuya, I want to keep being someone she can rely on."

Steepling her hands on his chest, Rosa beamed happily up at him. "Well, there you go then!"

"Huh?" He blinked.

"I'm relieved actually. You're not running from the truth or pretending not to know how they, or you, feel. They love you, and you love them."

"Wh-Wha? Rosa?" Was she teasing him? "That's not answer though, I can't love _all_ of them. That's…"

"But, you do." She countered simply. "And Alto, while I can sympathise that this is certainly a difficult position you're in, haven't you ever noticed, that you're only looking at this from your perspective?"

"My perspective?"

"That's right. Have you not seen that they're just as worried about this as you are? All your Witches, they're all such kind, sensitive girls, they fear receiving your answer as much as you fear giving it."

"Th-They do?"

"Of course. They're friends, comrades, they've spent all this time supporting each other." Her voice remained soft, but there was no doubt she was serious. "You know Lisette wants to return to Mithra with you, but do you really think she wants to do that if it means leaving Mordi alone, or breaking Hilda's heart?"

"I-" His mouth fell open in surprise, he'd never even considered that. He knew how important he was to the girls, he'd forgotten, of course, that they were also incredibly important to each other. "Then… Then, I shouldn't choose any of them?"

"That's just running away." She answered with a sigh. "Alto, don't you realise, you and them, you all want the same thing? Instead of trying to decide which of them you care the most for, why don't you try make them _all_ happy? Isn't that your job as the Conductor?'

"A-A-All of them!?" He balked. "E-Even if they did somehow accept that, I can't marry five women!"

"Well…" She drew the word out, trailing a finger across his chest. "Not unless you were the King."

Speechless, he stared dumbfounded in shock, looking for any sign she was kidding. Her twinkling green eyes shone confidently back up at him.

"Surely it's only natural for the Conductor to stay with his Witches? No-one, not even they, want to be separate. And, as King, you'll be able to support them all."

"I-I can't be the King…" He repeated numbly.

"Only you think that. You're kind, determined and selfless, you'd be a fine monarch." She answered clearly, speaking to the boy she'd taken into her home as much as the man who'd become a saviour for all of Regnant. "You have the support of the people and of the Tuning Knights. Alto, it's hard to think of anyone who's more qualified than the man who's a legendary hero twice over."

Wincing, he tried very desperately not to think of all the times Rosa had prayed to Elcrest.

"And, anyway, if nothing else…" She whispered, a drop of heat returning to her voice once more as she pressed her lips into his skin. "I imagine it could be very fun, you sitting on that fancy throne like that…"

"Ugh…" Alto sighed after a moment as her blatant insinuation hit him. "You really are incorrigible."

Still, he couldn't deny it, it really was an appealing thought. A fact that was shown very clearly a moment later when his cock stood again, rock hard into the air, as the whimsical image ran through his mind.

"Ooooh. You _do_ like that?"  
"W-Wai- Rosa!?"

Ignoring her cries, her hands snapped out and she pulled him upright, tugging him to a seated position on the edge of the bed before he could even think to resist.

Sliding off the mattress with a laugh, Rosa's eyes shone with mischievous intent as she lowered herself to a seated position, bare naked, kneeling before him in supplication.

"I'm just a simple village woman." She murmured, lowering her eyes, as if in shy deference. "But, if I may, please allow me to serve you, _my lord_."

"Rosa…" He breathed, far too aroused at the sight of her acting so submissive toward him to even begin to argue.

She moved forward with a smile, her hands resting on his thighs and lips descending worshipfully around the head of his cock.

"A-Ahhhmm."

And, as her warm mouth bobbed further down his shaft and as his worries melted into bliss once more, Alto could only remember her earlier words… He really _did_ love seeing her on her knees like this, maybe he really did have something of a rough streak?

* * *

 **A/N:** I really liked Stella Glow, it's got its weaknesses, most prominently being that the final arc of the story is a LOT stronger than the previous 2/3 or so, but it's also a game that's had a surprising amount of care and polish put into it. It's pretty simplistic, but it's also just a really fun, interesting SRPG. Plus, some great characters, Hilda especially.

Of course, the biggest weakness is the complete lack of a harem mode for NG+! An absolutely glaring admission, and one hopefully I can make up for, even if only a little.


	2. A Long Awaited Duet

**A Long Awaited Duet**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Been a long time coming with this one, hasn't it? I think it's come out quite nicely though.

* * *

Pacing quickly around her room in a long, frustrated circle, Lisette's worries were quickly drawing to a boiling point.

Typically, she was a very easy-going person, the kind of girl who'd shrug off most concerns and instead focus on keeping a positive outlook. However, after spending her entire morning going through the motions, feeling trapped in a listless, uneasy funk, even she couldn't help but be affected. It was almost noon already and still she couldn't move her thoughts past yesterday's tea party, to the look she'd seen weathered across Alto's face.

She hadn't had the courage to say anything at the time, but it had haunted her thoughts ever since. Making it worse, when she'd attempted to find her mother to ask her for her advice, she hadn't been able to find her anywhere, so she'd wound up simply spending the previous night with Marie.

"He's… he's still on edge, isn't he?"

It wasn't right. The fighting was over and peace had been won, but even when he should have been relaxing with his friends, Alto was still wearing the same guarded, strained expression. It was the same heart-breaking look she'd seen from her friend all throughout their battles, at all the times she'd stood at his die, watching him make the most difficult decisions of his life.

She didn't think any of the others had noticed. Perhaps she was the only one that would even be able to recognise the difference, after all, she was the only one who'd known him before all this. Back in Mithra he hadn't been anything like that, he'd smiled freely and his gaze had was always carefree, to the point of being cheeky. Their entire lives had changed ever since she became a Witch and he followed to become her Knight… but she'd always hoped all this time that it could still return to how it was when everything was finally over.

"No," she corrected herself, her body sagging with a deep sigh. There wasn't any point lying to herself about this, "I'm not that naïve, I always knew it wouldn't be that easy…"

Because, she knew Alto. And she knew, for him, that it had never been about the battles.

He didn't fear fighting, he would recklessly throw himself into danger without even a second's thought if it meant he could help someone. As she'd told him so many times, his overwhelming compassion was both his best and worst trait. He was courageous to the point of stupidity, all he cared about was protecting the people important to him, keeping the people he loved safe and happy, as best he could. That was all the fighting had ever meant to him. And that was why she'd always known it couldn't possibly be that easy for him.

Crying out in annoyance, Lisette slumped across the room and threw herself onto her bed, sinking deep into the large, soft mattress as if to try let it absorb a fraction of her worries.

' _Alto's still fighting, even now,'_ she knew that. It was a truth she'd struggled to deal with for days now, _'The war isn't over for him yet, because he's still pushing himself to try find a way to keep every one of us happy.'_

It was a painful thought, the elephant in the room and something she hated thinking about. But somehow, not thinking about it, pretending to simply ignore had become even worse.

After all, if Alto was still fighting, then she wanted to fight alongside him! She was his family, his comrade, his first Witch and even his (prospective) girlfriend, there wasn't a single part of her that wanted to do anything less than to support him with all her might. He was a part of her soul. He was the man she loved and someone who she would never allow herself to be separated from, she'd known those feelings for absolute certainty ever since the moment she'd woken up from death's door and travelled around the world to stand at his side. Just thinking about him wracking himself with worries and her not helping him was terrifying!

And, she spared a glance over at the mirror she'd been avoiding looking at all day, even aside from that, could she really say she was any different? Was she truly able to smile like before, only because their fighting was over?

Lisette gave a dry laugh, reaching out and squeezing the small stuffed pig Popo had given her, pressing it against her considerable chest. For all their outward appearances, in this, at least, she doubted it was any different from any of the others, no doubt that was why everything had seemed so off lately, "We're all just stuck in limbo, aren't we?"

* * *

Unfortunately for Lisette, her self-examination came with no easy answers or steps forward. Even though she'd accepted that being stuck in place as they were was only making things worse for all of them and particularly for Alto, there was no obvious solution she could latch onto, to change things.

However, now more than ever, she was a determined woman and slowly -as the time passed and the morning faded away into early afternoon- slowly, her resolve held out and she was able to fearlessly consider even the truths she'd previously tried so hard to avoid.

She knew she loved Alto, that he was the only man who'd ever made her feel complete. But, she also knew that the other Witches felt just the same, she forced herself to accept the fact that he was just as important to them as he was to her.

It was something they'd all consciously avoided discussing, something that none of them seemed to know how to deal with. Her companions, the other Witches, were all as close as family to her, she loved them all dearly… And yet, they were all competing, in their own way, for the same man.

She was sure they must feel just as awkward about that as her, there was a reason why even the ever impulsive Popo or the harsh-blunt Sakuya had never said anything and why, no matter how much they talked and how much they shared, this single topic was never once addressed directly, they'd all been working on the same process as her- that it was too strange a situation and too difficult a conversation to deal with, that the best thing to do was simply wait till after the war when Alto would be able to reciprocate their feelings, and then there the problem would solve itself. Well… The war was over. And they were all still tiptoeing around each other's hearts, all waiting for the same response from the same man.

"We must all seem so silly."

She could just imagine how ridiculous this situation must appear from the outside; five best friends all in love with the same man, all waiting for him to respond to their feelings and all marooned in the same silent stand-off, walking on eggshells while pretending everything was fine. No doubt her mother found it hilarious.

"Grrr! This is all your fault Alto! Stupid! Since when did you get so popular anyway!? You weren't like that in Mithra! You're just… you're just too dependable… You mean so much to all of us, we can't help but love you…"

He was their conductor. They all loved him. They all wanted to be with him. They were all waiting for him to favour only them…

Perhaps that was the worst part of all. The more she thought about it, the more she was starting to realise just what an impossible situation their feelings and expectations had put Alto into. She knew better than anyone just how much he cared for each of them, she'd healed the scars on his body time and again that showed just how far he'd go to protect any of them… And yet, without ever really thinking how, they were all still asking him to then choose between them, to decide which of his Witches he loved the most.

And, she couldn't help him at all, could barely even support him in what must be an incredibly painful choice for him. All she could do was leave it to him, and trust that when he did choose, that he felt the same way about her as she did about him and they would finally be together. As for the rest… She didn't know… The thought of him choosing one of the others over her was almost too painful, to terrifying to consider, but the knowledge that her friends would have to go through that was no less terrible…

That was the mire they were all stuck in. That was why Alto was still looking so stressed and why none of them had been able to move forwards. There wasn't anything any of them could do and there was no way to make everyone happy.

She frowned bitterly.

'… _Would… Would it even make_ us _happy?'_

It was a strange thing to consider, something she'd never once thought before this very moment- she'd thought for so long she was waiting for Alto to return her feelings, she'd wanted so long to be with him and to be together forever. But, would she really be happy like that? Could she truly be happy being with the man she loved at the expense of watching the companions she held dear, the friends she'd bled and cried together with, becoming heartbroken? Mordi, Popo, Sakuya, and especially Hilda, after all they'd been through, after how important she knew Alto was to each of them… Her heart clenched in her chest just imagining it!

But… That was how it had to be, wasn't it? They'd all been foolish enough to fall for the same man, there was only one Alto.

No.

Lisette propped herself up on the bed, a previously unfathomable conclusion quickly becoming clear to her.

No. She couldn't accept that. And Alto _surely_ wouldn't accept that.

He'd never accepted that they couldn't stop the Eclipse. He hadn't accepted that they couldn't fight against God. And, at the end of everything, he'd refused to accept that Mother Qualia had to be their enemy. A solution that put the entire burden on Alto and led to all her friends being heartbroken? How could she ever accept that!? How could she ever have thought something like that would make her happy!? That wasn't how they worked! They were the Tuning Knights, humans that had defeated God and saved Marie! They would never accept such a lukewarm compromise.

' _Well now,_ ' she laughed, _'If I really think about it, the solution is pretty obvious, isn't it?'_

It was reckless and crazy, nothing at all like anything she'd ever imagined herself doing… But then, didn't that just make it the same as everything else they'd done?

"Yup! I'm not gonna accept anything like that!" ultimately, all that mattered was the same conclusion she'd come to, ever since she'd returned to life. She already knew what she wanted, she just had to make it happen, "Alto, I'm by your side. Always. I'll support you!"

* * *

Finishing off a long day of meetings, reports and training, clad in his usual attire (sans the armour, thankfully for him) and returning from the dormitory baths with a relieved sigh, Alto scarcely had time to close the door to his room behind him before he was suddenly jolted from his thoughts by an excited knocking.

"Eh? Lisette?"

A late-night visit from his orange haired friend wasn't especially unusual, but to see her standing around in her Witches outfit at this time of night certainly was. And even stranger than that, she was wearing the original outfit, the one she'd worn since the first time she'd awakened to her powers in Mithra, rather than the more dazzling Goddess robes she'd gained after he'd finally tuned her heart, _'I suppose it's probably easier to sit around in this one?'_ If he had to wear something as flashy as any of the dresses the girls wore, he was sure he'd spent half his time worrying about ripping it.

Despite standing staring at him from the hallway, with her face flushed and eyes not quite meeting his, she still hadn't said anything, "Er, Lisette? Is something wrong?"

"Ah!" she jumped before finally shaking herself off and responding with a slight anxiousness, "No, no not really. I just… I've had a lot of mind and I thought it'd be better if we could talk a bit? Do… Do you mind if we spend the night together, again?"

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. She wanted to share his bed again? Spend the night holding hands like back then? Stopping himself short of giving her an answer, Alto suddenly realised just how imploringly she was looking up at him.

"Huh, it's not like you to actually ask…" He teased softly. Usually Lisette was far more insistent about this sort of thing, he'd normally expect her to simply march into his room and seat herself on his bed.

He only realised as she spoke that for her to act like this, for whatever reason she was acting like this, it must be important to her that he did accept her request. She didn't want to force it on him. Still… He couldn't help but hesitate. It was stupid, he knew, but he'd felt awkward spending time alone with any of the girls since after the war, lest any of them get the wrong idea.

A moment passed and still Lisette didn't say anything; clenching her hands nervously below her wait -and unintentionally pushing her impressive bust out even further towards him- she silently awaited his response. Blushing a little under her low gaze, Alto realised it was getting harder and harder to remember the days when he'd seen her just like a sister.

In the end though, he couldn't possibly deny her. Not for no reason, and not when she looked at him like that, "Yeah, of course Lisette. That sounds fun."

Breaking out into a bright smile, the Water Witch sagged in relief, taking him by surprise as she reached out to take his hand in hers, letting her body fall soft and warm against him as she did so. Her breath tickled hot across his collar and Alto's heart jumped in shock!

Her hands felt smooth and gentle, wrapped warm around his… he'd felt that before, it was pleasant, although not anything new. But feeling her head falling lovingly to his shoulder like this and having her entire body now laying against his… His mouth went dry, he could even feel her breasts pushing large and heavy against his own chest! _'Woah… S-So soft… They're even bigger than Rosa's, aren't they?'_

For just a split second, no matter how much of a gentleman he was, standing there like that, it was impossible for him not to compare the mother and daughter.

"Li-Lisette?" he choked out, desperately reigning in his thoughts before they rampaged down a dangerous direction.

"Mmm, Alto, hehe, I'm glad," she giggled happily, skipping back and beaming up at him as she tugged on his hands, leading him off, "Even just being like this with you, I feel better already!"

Absolutely caught up in her rhythm, they were halfway down the hall before Alto finally realised she'd pulled him completely out of his room!

"Uh, h-hey, Lisette? We're going somewhere? I thought you wanted to go to sleep?"

"That's right," she nodded simply, giving up and tugging him and instead falling into step beside him, "But your bed's too small for it to be comfortable, so we're gonna use my room instead!"

Alto _almost_ dug his heels in from sheer indignation! She'd come all this way to see him, just to drag him back to her room!? How self-indulgent could she be!? And, it wasn't as if his bed back in Mithra had been any larger and she'd never complained before. Eventually, he just sighed and followed her lead, it wasn't worth getting worked up over. If it would make her happier, then that was fine. It might be nice to spend a night in someone else's room for a change too.

Walking hand in hand through the halls like this was fairly embarrassing, thankfully it seemed that it was late enough that no-one else was around. He really, _really_ didn't want to suddenly run into Rusty like this, let alone Giselle, or Sakuya… Supressing a shudder, Alto hurried on.

Unlike the tiny spare room he'd been assigned so long ago now, Lisette, as a Witch, had been housed in the premium quarters on the other side of their dormitory. Luckily in this case, unlike the Palace, the building wasn't overly large so it was only a short trip to her room. They arrived a few minutes later, just as his heart was beginning to settle down.

…

Unfortunately, the moment Lisette opened the door and they stepped inside, Alto's breath was one again caught violently in his throat, "H-Hilda!?" And indeed, kneeling serenely atop a small cushion in the middle of the large room, the Time Witch was sipping calmly from her usual green ceramic tea-cup, as if there was nothing strange about her presence here at all.

Watching as she settled the drink aside, perfectly in synch with the sound of Lisette locking the door behind her, Alto's mouth went dry.

A moment of silence reigned and somewhere in the back of his currently panicking mind, the bewildered Conductor couldn't help but notice that Hilda too was wearing her standard Witches' outfit, the same form fitting black dress and wide sweeping hat she'd become associated with for so many years. However, in her case, this wasn't much of a surprise. As far as he'd seen from the White-Haired woman, she didn't seem to actually own any normal, casual attire and, while he knew she deeply adored he beautiful white dress she'd unlocked when he'd purified her lonely heart, he also knew that even she couldn't help but feel rather self-conscious, wearing something that was practically a wedding dress as an everyday outfit, he hadn't seen Hilda's Goddess Robes since the end of the final battle.

"Alto? I'm surprised. Isn't it a bit late for you to be visiting a woman's bedroom?"

"Ah, H-Hilda! It's, it's not what you're thinking, I, Lisette!? Wha-"

"Relax Alto," the Water Witch giggled softly as she stepped forward, taking his hand again, but this time wrapping herself around his arm, "She's just teasing you."

"Wha… Abuh?"

"My apologies," Hilda nodded, offering him a small smile in recompense as she matched Lisette's movements, taking hold of his other hand, her pale face burning bright red as her soft fingers entwined with his, "I just, got a little flustered seeing you so suddenly… I… I wasn't sure what to say."

Her hand squeezed nervously around his and Alto realised just how easily he could feel her racing heart through the light fabric of her dress when she pulled his arm against herself. Not that Lisette was any different, he couldn't possibly believe in the confidant front she was showing after knowing her as long as he had, not when he could feel her entire body trembling against him.

His mouth opened and closed, but he couldn't think what to say, he wasn't mentally prepared for any of this! He'd gone from expecting to go to sleep, to being visited by Lisette, to being dragged through the halls, and now he was being sprung with some surprise meeting!? And both of them were clinging to him like never before! He couldn't possibly keep up. Before he even realised it, he'd been pulled all the way over to Lisette's bed and was sitting with a girl wrapped around either of his arms.

"What… What's going on?"

"Something good." Hilda answered in her own cryptic fashion, her voice almost breathless and her blazing red cheeks half hidden behind his cloak as she shyly slid in right next to him.

"That's right," Lisette agreed, happily snuggling up against him as she squeezed herself around his other arm, "We're gonna help you come to a decision!"

Alto blinked, "Eh?"

* * *

 **Several Hours Earlier**

"You said you wanted to talk?"

"Ah, y-yes, sorry."

Having finally gathered her resolve earlier in the afternoon, Lisette had wasted no time in putting her thoughts into action, marching herself over to Hilda's room, she'd asked for time alone with the former Harbinger before she'd had a moment to second guess herself. And now, the two of them were kneeling around a small round table and, despite having nursed her way through half a cup of Hilda's preferred green tea, she hadn't yet managed to speak a word.

"Yes, I, I did want to talk," she began at last, stumbling momentarily over her words, "I've had a lot on my mind lately, with the war over and everything going back to normal- I've been thinking about the future."

"That is certainly understandable."

Clenching her fingers together, Lisette screwed up her courage, no matter how she went about it, this was definitely going to be an awkward conversation. As a closet romantic, Sakuya was easier to talk to about this kind of stuff and she'd always gotten on well with Popo or Mordimort… But, she'd chosen Hilda for a reason, for many reasons really. It needed to be Hilda.

"it's the same for everyone now, I suppose. Sakuya will be going back to Amatsu at some point, Popo wants to travel and Mordi's made It clear she wants to stay here to learn more about people. I always thought I wanted to go back to Mithra village myself, to live like before… but, I've reconsidered that a little now, I think."

"Oh?" Hilda raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"The only one I don't know anything about, is you" Lisette continued, undaunted, "You're the only one who's never mentioned any plans for the future, or what you want to do, or, or anything. You haven't made any commitments, with anyone."

"That's a strange thing to concern yourself with. Are you going to offer me a place with you in Mithra village then? Is that what you've reconsidered?"

"If you'd like that, then of course, you'd be more than welcome." Holding her friend's gaze, Lisette refused to be deflected.

A slow, trepidations minute passed like that, but, at long last, Hilda finally broke, her gaze falling to the table as she drank deep from her cup, "For someone like me… I've spent so long only focussed on the Eclipse and on fighting the Angels. I lived like that for more than a thousand years. It's been a long time since I've ever stopped to even consider anything afterwards."

Lisette nodded, she couldn't possibly understand what the other woman had been through, but she could sympathise all the same. Hilda, more than any of them, had practically lost her purpose after the war, the end of the fighting must have been an almost unimaginable seismic shift for her.

"And," slowly, quietly, the Time Witch continued, her voice soft and small as she turned the ceramic teacup between her fingers, "And, in any case, after everything I've done, I think it'd be for the best if I simply disappeared and left the annals of history. All the people I hurt as the Witch of Destruction… Alto told me to atone, and maybe after helping save the world, I have. I'm not sure, it doesn't feel like enough yet."

Shaking her head, she sighed, "I wasn't intending to say anything, but if you really must know, then I plan to leave quietly, soon. I had some worries about Dorothy, but she seems well attached to Alto now, and that's better for her. So, there's no need for me to bother anyone with the details, I was thinking of returning to Fahrenheit once more."

There was nothing in Fahrenheit anymore. They both knew that. Nothing but snow, death and a millennium of long, lonely regrets.

"But, you haven't left yet," Lisette pointed out, the true intention of Hilda's planned journey spurring her on, "And Sakuya hasn't made any travel plans for Amatsu, Mordi still spends most of her time lazing around the palace, Popo hasn't even decided where she'll even go, and I'm obviously still here."

They could all leave anytime they wanted. They'd all talked about it, but yet, none of them had, none of them would, because it wasn't over yet. They were all still waiting for Alto.

And, she knew, it was exactly the same for Hilda, "If Alto asked you to, you'd stay with him though, wouldn't you?"

Frowning in annoyance, the other Witch looked away.

"Because, that's what you _really_ want, isn't it? To stay with him, to be with him forever?"

"I-I!" screwing her face up in anger, Hilda fixed her with an icy glare, "I have no idea what you're talking about, or why you're saying this. But if that's what you've come here to discuss with me, th-"

"You still won't say it? Even after everything?" Lisette's own anger flared in response and she was practically shouting before she even realised it, "Fine then! I'll say it openly! I-I _love_ Alto! I love him more than anything a-and I want to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him!

"And, I know Mordi's smitten with him too, that Sakuya gets annoyed whenever she can't be around him and even Popo's the same, she's truly in love with him. I know it's the same for you, I've seen the way you look at him, the way you act around him- you loved Elcrest and, and with everything that happened, you fell in love with Alto all over again, didn't you?"

Her face was burning in shame, even talking so rudely about something as intimate as this was difficult, she'd never imagined being so blunt, but even so, she couldn't bear to back down a single step.

And, once again, in the face of Lisette's resolve, it was the Time Witch that buckled, her entire body jolting stiff and her cheeks painting a bright red contrast to her pale-white skin, "So-Something like that, I would rather say it directly to him, if I was to say it at all." She answered awkwardly, clearly mortified at having been seen through so completely.

"Good."

"Good? …How, how in the world is that good?"

"That's how it should be, don't you think? He knows about your feelings, doesn't he? You're waiting for him to choose you, just like the rest of us. We're all the same… hehe, it feels a little strange, but it's nice. We're all equal, we all want exactly the same thing."

Despite how different their backgrounds and personalities were, they were all Witches. They were all Alto's Witches and he was their beloved Conductor.

"I… It doesn't even matter. It's pointless to even think about such things," in the face of Lisette's gently smiling face, Hilda's expression soured even further, her mood snapping shut as she quickly regained control over herself, "I don't _want_ him to ask me to stay, Alto _shouldn't_ even consider such a thing, there's no reason for him to want me by his side at all. Even… no matter what I may desire… More than anything, I don't want him to give up anything, or anyone, for me. He can do much better than someone like me. He _should_ do better than me."

"Hilda…"

"I, I'm not sure why I've stayed as long as I have. I know I should have left already, if only to prevent that soft-hearted fool from taking pity on me, from making a mistake… I just…"

"Alto doesn't want you to leave. He'd never accept that. If you just suddenly disappeared, he'd hunt you down for sure! And, and it'd be the same for all of us, we'd all be right there with him, helping find you."

Shaking her head, Hilda sighed, even for her, it was impossible not to smile at how earnestly Lisette reached out to her, even after everything she'd said and done. "You really are a good match for him, aren't you? I suppose that's why it's fine, even if I do stay. I'll be able to congratulate him directly."

"Huh?"

"You mentioned Alto choosing… But, no matter what I, or any of the others may feel, anyone can see that you're the one he loves. It was just the same back then, no matter what… no matter what I felt, Elc was in love with Francisca. He was closest to the Water Witch then, and now it's you who found him and who supported him. You're the one who made him Alto, it's only expected that you'd be the one he'd want. It's simply history repeating itself, it's destiny."

"That's a stupid destiny," Lisette scoffed, "And what are you talking about, me being a good match for him! Do you know how jealous I've been watching the two of you working together!? The way he trusts you like he does, or when he smiles at you like that!? Geez!"

Hilda's jaw dropped, "Wha, I don't… You're not talking sense. Isn't that exactly what you want? You just said you wanted to marry Alto and stay with him. Regardless of what you believe my feelings to be, I won't be an obstacle for you two, I- I'll be happy for you both."

Normally Lisette loved talk of fate or fortune, but when it was something like this, of course she would reject it! Casting away unwanted destiny was only natural for a Tuning Knight!

"I do. I absolutely do want that. But, I don't want anything like what you just said, that's what I realised and why I've reconsidered going back to Mithra. I couldn't stand him just saying he wants to be with me and us leaving everyone else behind!"

Reaching out, Lisette clasped her friend's hand from across the table, "It's something I've felt ever since… ever since you killed me."

Hilda flinched terribly, unable to meet the other woman's eyes,

"I _hated it_. Lying there, not able to do anything. I had so many regrets, I had a million things I wanted to say or do… I never want to feel like that again, no matter what, no matter how, I don't ever want to compromise if it means looking back and wishing things were different. It's not only Alto I care about, you know? You're all incredibly important to me and I know there's no way I could be happy being with Alto if it meant hurting everyone else. I don't think any of us could, we're all the same like that, aren't we?"

There was a long, silent moment before the Time Witch could meet her gaze once again, "Yes," she whispered mournfully, "We're all equally foolish."

That was the Witch of Destruction's final secret. That she didn't want to just leave for Alto's sake, but also for the sake of all the other Witches, the women who had become her irreplaceable comrades. Just the same as Lisette, just the same as Popo, Mordi, or Sakuya, she couldn't bear the thought of them suffering for her sake. They were family, or perhaps something more.

They all wanted the same thing. They all wanted to be with Alto, and, most importantly, they all wanted to stay together.

Hearing her words, Lisette's smile burst out like sunlight.

* * *

"You want us all to be happy," Alto repeated listlessly, "Of course, I want the same thing. I want that more than anything…"

The girls remained silent, their hands clenching softly to his, and after a moment everything kept inside him suddenly spilled out, "It's almost all I've thought about since the war ended, trying to find an answer, trying to find a way to look after everyone but, but it's impossible! I- Damnit, I know I said I'd give you an answer when everything was over, and I feel terrible that I still haven't, that I've been making you wait, both of you, but… But I just, I don't know what to say…"

"Alto…"  
"Alto, please."

"I've been putting it off for so long, trying to come up with a solution for so long, but no matter how I look at it, it's as if all I can do is hurt someone I love, and, and as soon as I think about it, I can't do anything at all."

Hilda's small hands squeezed tighter around his, interrupting his flow of thought before he went any further, "You really have been worrying about us all for so long, haven't you? I'm sorry Alto, I've made things difficult for you once again, haven't I?" she whispered, leaning her head into his shoulder with a sombre frown.

"Yeah," Lisette echoed her words, pulling Alto's arm tighter against her, nestling it against her formidable bust, "But there's no need to worry any more, tonight… to-tonight, we're going to put everything right, it's like I said, we're gonna help you come to the decision you've been looking for!"

Alto swallowed, this night had just been one surprising event after the other. He'd never imagined either Lisette or Hilda clinging to him as tightly as they were now, and considering the topic of conversation, the decision he needed to make about his future -who he wanted to be with- he found it difficult to think, let alone to speak. His body shivered nervously, even as his heart raced at the feeling of the two women sandwiched so warm around him.

"So!" Lisette's bright personality, returned in an instant, "You don't need to worry anymore, okay? All you need to do, is just be honest."

Be honest? "What do you mean?"

Finally releasing his hand, Lisette's warm fingers rose up and caressed softly against his cheeks and she took a hold of his head, gently turning him to face her, until they were staring at each other, their faces only a few centimetres apart, sharing the same nervous blush, "Al-Alto, I… When, when you look at me, after all this time, after all we've done… What am I to you? If you just see me as a sister, that's fine, I'll accept that and stop pressuring you. But, I need to know. That's all I need to know."

Even despite the situation, Alto couldn't note the irony of that question. Given that he'd been sleeping with the woman who'd been acting as his mother figure for so long, he really wasn't in any position to talk. Even so, he understood how important that question was to Lisette, so he knew he'd have to answer her properly, to tell her the truth he'd known since that day in the marketplace.

"No, it's not that simple," the words and feelings he'd never explained before came free only slowly, but somehow, staring at the warm and gentle light in Lisette's eyes, he spoke directly from his heart, "You've been with me ever since I woke up, you were always the one who protected me and supported me, you're the one who gave me a place in the world and I'll always think of you like family. You are like a sister to me, there's no doubt about that, but, I've always seen you as a woman just the same."

"Alto, I love you."

"Yeah, Lisette. I love you too."

Lisette's smile burst with dazzling radiance and for a moment, just feeling her fingers running lightly across his cheeks, Alto was completely stunned. But, a moment later, she released him and leaned back, apparently content, and Alto felt another, smaller, pair of hands reaching up and tracing over his cheeks, as Hilda turned him this time to face her.

"And, what about me?" she asked, her white hair perfectly framing her pale face as she stared nervelessly up at him. Resolute to her very core, the Time Witch's words were soft, but didn't waver for an instant, even as her eyes trembled and her body shivered against him, "I was your enemy for so long, I did so many terrible things and said so many awful things to you. I'm the Witch of Destruction, and you're the Hero who saved the world, I, I know I don't deserve to stay by your side. It can't be right for me to just live happily after all I've done. People are terrified of me, I'll only cause trouble, can you really deny that?"

"I can. I can a hundred times, a million times," he answered without a moment's delay, matching her resolve with his own, "You suffered as much as anyone, you put your entire life on hold for my sake, y-you, you waited so long for me to come back and you kept your promise all that time, no matter that you had to make the entire world your enemy. You're… You're not blameless, and you've hurt a lot of people, but, but you did it for me, everything you've done is my fault too. I want to atone with you, I want to heal this world with you, I want you by my side, forever."

The impregnable Time Witch's façade finally cracked, her hands bawling into fists and her eyes shining with tears she hadn't shed for a thousand years, "A-Al-Alto! I, I love you! I love you, n-not, not the you that was Elc, I love the, the you that you are now!"

"I know. I love you too Hilda."

She buried herself in his chest, wrapping her arms tight around him as her body wracked silently with hundreds of years of pent up emotions.

"And what about Popo? And Sakuya? And Mordi?" Lisette asked softly a few moments later, leaning against him once more, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"Is it the same for all of them too?" Hilda added, collecting herself once more and shuffling back in place, laying her head on his opposite shoulder.

Alto squeezed his eyes shut, his heart clenching tight with guilt. Just how far was he going to take this!? Before he'd even realised what he was doing he'd already spilled his true feelings, he'd already told two of his closest companions, two separate girls, that he loved them! Right beside the other one! He felt like living scum. Even if he'd never intended to, he knew just letting the situation get to this point was deeply wrong. Even if he'd never meant to, there was no way he could possibly be forgiven for leading on so many women, never mind everything that'd passed between him and Rosa.

For a long moment, he couldn't even bear to speak.

Ultimately however, the only thing Lisette and Hilda had asked from him was his honesty, he owed them that much, at least.

"Yeah… I love them all, just the same." he spoke finally, hanging his head in shame, "It's pathetic I know, feeling like this and being so indecisive, I've only made everything worse for everyone. But, I can't help it, you're all the same to me, you're all important to me, more than anything in the world, I… It hurts so much, just thinking about letting any of you down. We've travelled the world together, we've fought and bled together, and shared so much. We tuned Mother Qualia. We saved Marie. And, now I have to say I love only one of you, that I care about only one of you, above the others? I- I don't know how to even begin thinking like that, I've _never_ felt like that!"

He felt wretched, as if he was just making excuses, but every word he'd spoken was true. It was a ridiculous situation, that so many incredible women had fallen in love with him, that they were all waiting for him to choose them… And that he couldn't make a decision. It wasn't as if he was making light of their feelings, he knew how much Mordi and Popo relied on him, he was well aware of Hilda's affection towards him as well as Sakuya's tempestuous love, and he'd promised Lissette an answer to her confession.

"Tch. I know, it's worthless to act like this, I know I'm only hurting you all by being so indecisive. And, I'm foolish enough to try say I'll just be friends with all of you, I know that's a pointless compromise. I… I want more than that and I know that wouldn't make anyone happy… I just… I just… Lisette, I love you, I do. But, how can I just go back to Mithra with you, when it would mean abandoning the others? The same for you, Hilda, I do love you, I want you by my side, but how can I do that at everyone else's expense?"

"You know, I sometimes thought I'd never get to hear it, but now you've said you loved me twice now! It feels really nice!" Lisette giggled happily, knocking Alto for a loop once again as she snuggled even tighter against him.  
"I feel very warm." Hilda agreed softly.

He wasn't sure what kind of reception he'd expected from his words, scorn perhaps, or disgust, he'd expected frustration at the very least. For the two of them to be seemingly entirely unconcerned about him confessing he couldn't even choose between them, he could only boggle, "I don't… Huh..?"

"Alto," the Time Witch took the lead this time, "Just be honest."

Just be honest. Just say what he wanted. Somehow, after everything, he couldn't stop himself,

"I want…

I want to live happily with Lisette, like I promised.  
I want to keep Popo company, like she wants.  
I want to stay with Sakuya, like she's asked.  
I want to help Mordi, like she needs.  
And, of course, I want to look after Hilda, like she deserves.

I don't want to leave any of you! I don't want any of you to go away, I want to make everyone happy, as long as I can!"

"Hehehe, well, that sounds pretty good to me." Lisette beamed.  
"If it's truly okay for me to… I'll gladly help." Hilda agreed.

Once again, rather than the anger or disapproval he'd been expecting at his words, the two women seemed even more pleased than before. Alto could only boggle.

"Alto, my love, don't you think it's the same for us too?" Lisette giggled as she explained, savouring the novel title she was trying out for the first time, "I love you, but I care about everyone else just as much! It's just like you said, we've been through heaven and hell together, I don't want to lose any of them, or to see any of them get hurt either. When I think about you being with me, it makes me feel warm, but I also feel terrible thinking about the others. I don't think I could be happy if it meant the people I care about most were miserable."

Hilda just nodded silently, the look in her eyes telling him the same story- she couldn't bear to be happy at the sake of the others, and not only because of the guilt she still felt.

"You've been worried about which of us you have to choose, but, we all love you, so why choose at all?" Lisette continued, saying such unbelievable things with a certainty that left his world shaken, "We're all your Witches. You're our Conductor. It's wrong for you to show favouritism!"

Alto was left utterly speechless. It was the exact same argument Rosa had made. It had seemed an unbelievable idea, arrogant and insulting to even think about… But hearing it now from the women themselves, he couldn't possibly dismiss it so easily.

His heart trembled, could it possibly be okay? Was it alright for him to have everything he wanted, to be able to spend his life making all the people he loved happy?

Turning him towards her once more and taking advantage of Alto's bewildered state, Lisette leaned forward, linking her hands around his neck and closing the distance between them, pressing her lips softly against his in the long-awaited kiss they'd talked about so long ago.

"Mahhm?"

Caught up in the moment and in all the affection they'd shared until now, Alto didn't resist. Pulling her instinctively against him, his arms wrapped around her waist and he opened her mouth with his own, leaning into her embrace and teasing her tongue gently with his own. Unsure exactly what to do, Lisette's reactions were clumsy and hesitant, but she acted with an earnest enthusiasm that he couldn't help but admire, even as he smoothly took the lead from her, pulling her fully into his rhythm. It was funny, he thought somewhere in the distant back of his mind, that was how things always were between them, wasn't it? Her putting up a front, and him teasing her, taking control despite her protests. Lisette melted against him, her fingers unwinding and falling limp around his shoulders and they passed more than a handful of minutes like that, separating only for brief seconds as she gasped awkwardly for air.

"Ah-hha, Ah! Woah!" She gasped some time later, finally breaking their embrace and leaning back half a metre away from him, her face burning red and her eyes almost glazed over with a delirious joy, "Haha, tha-that was… Wow… Hehehe, finally did it, I got Alto's first kiss!"

Hilda shot her a pointed look, to remind her of their previous conversation about his life as Elcrest. Lisette returned with a smile that assured her she didn't care and that didn't count, Alto wasn't Elcrest after all. Alto wisely decided not to say anything.

"Hmph." The Time Witch pouted for a moment before putting it aside and crawling into Alto's lap, chewing her lip as she stared up at him, her face set with a nervous anticipation that almost stole his words away.

"H-Hilda… Are you, is this really okay?"

Her fingers balled tight around his shirt, and she sucked in a shaky breath, "Do you truly mean it, when you say you'll accept me?" No matter the pleading look in her eyes, still she stood strong, simply awaiting his answer, her voice never wavering for a moment.

"Of course I do! You know I lo-MhMmmm!?"  
"Mm-Ahhlto-uumm!"

That was all she needed to hear. Grabbing a powerful hold of his clothes, Hilda surged forward, crashing her lips against his with a joyous gasp and Alto, despite his surprise, was just as accepting. Without even needing to think, one of his hands slid around the small of her back and the other around her shoulders, supporting her as she pushed herself as tight against him as she could manage. His response was shown in his reaction, embracing Hilda, the thousand year old Queen and once Black Witch of Destruction, was completely natural, as if such an act had never once been in question.

Given the difference in their heights and how close they were pressing against one another, the brim of Hilda's hat served very quickly to only get in the way and so, without so much as a moment's consideration, she swept it from her head, leaving it to flop unwanted down to the ground. The first piece of clothing she'd ever discarded in a man's presence, and a catalyst for what was still to come.

Moving her hands up and around his neck and moaning softly into his mouth as her tongue probed against his, she kissed him just as inexpertly as Lisette had, but she did so without any of the hesitation he'd felt from the Water Witch. Despite her lack of confidence, she was far more forceful and directed, her movements flowing as if following a script- as if they were acting out a scene that had played countless times in her mind across uncountable years. Alto's heart melted and his resolve solidified, even if he wasn't completely sure what was happening right now or why, he knew he loved her, and he knew that after all she'd done for him, the least he could do was turn her fantasy into a reality. Relinquishing control to her, accepting her completely and letting her play things out exactly as she wanted, he ran his hands in small circles across her back for a time before sliding his fingers across the thin fabric of her dress and settling them on the shorter Witch's small, round hips, running his thumb across her thighs as she shuddered, squirming in place atop his lap.

Just as with Lisette, the two of them were completely lost in their own world, and several pleasant minutes passed before they slowly broke apart, both flushed red, Alto smiling warmly and Hilda practically glowing in delight.

"Alto…" She sighed lightly, unwinding her hands from around his neck and laying her head down on his chest, her small body shuddering with deep breaths.

"Looks like you enjoyed that?" Lisette giggle lightly, trailing her own hand down Hilda's back as she slid closer to the two of them.

Hilda recomposed herself instantly, "Of course. It was-he was incredible, exactly as I expected."

"And how was it," Lisette pushed gently, a somewhat difficult look crossing her face as she looked at the delighted woman perched atop Alto's lap, "Watching me kiss him? Was it… was it as bad as you feared?"

The white-haired Witch finally looked away from Alto, and the two women's gaze met equally for a long moment.

"It was… Painful, of course," she answered slowly, musing carefully over her words, "But, not as much as I was expecting… I was… I was pleased, seeing you two so happy."

"Exactly!" the other woman beamed in excitement, "I did get jealous watching you two, mmm, b-but only a little! Because you looked really cute together too, and, and I knew it was gonna be my turn again next!"

So saying, she slid her hands back around Alto's neck, pulling him towards her again in a quickfire kiss, opening her mouth more confidently against him this time as she gave off a small, happy moan into his mouth when they connected once more, leaving the Conductor this time in the enviable position with of having his arms still tight around one girl, while his tongue danced with another.

"Hmmph!" Hilda pouted at the display, but it was without heat, and she took up her own turn just as eagerly several long minutes later as soon as Lisette broke away, pushing herself back up Alto's chest and capturing his lips with her once more.

And so, another further minute was spent drowning in the alluring charms of a woman with a millennia worth of love.

"Wo-Wow…" Alto gasped, swallowing heavily a short time later as they slowly broke apart and his mind finally caught up to the reality of the situation. It was hard to even comprehend, just earlier today he'd been wracking himself again with how he could possibly solve the romantic situation he'd been entangled in, and now, almost without warning, he was wrapped up in between two of the very people he'd been fretting about, with them both offering an answer he'd previously dismissed as nothing but an indulgent daydream, "I… You two, this is… I'm not sure how to respond."

He was happy, of course he was, it was impossible not to be.

He was relieved, that was inevitable, if he truly could keep them all at his side, if he truly could make them all happy, it would be a dream come true.

And, somewhat awkwardly, he was incredibly aroused. That was another inevitability when he'd spent the last several minutes sandwiched between two beautiful women, but it certainly wasn't helping his thought process.

' _No, not good enough. They deserve better.'_

He swallowed heavily, pulling deep on his focus and clearing his mind, levelling the two of them with a completely serious expression. This was a potentially life changing moment, he couldn't possibly offer them any less than his absolute sincerity. He absolutely refused to let this be a decision made in the spur of the moment, from fear, lust or anything else, his pride as a man rejected the very thought of that! Calming his breathing, he loosed his arms from around Hilda's waist, taking her left hand in his own and caressing Lisette's with his right.

"I never expected anything like this, not from either of you two. Of course, I'm happy. But, are you sure you're not just making a compromise, or that you're forcing yourselves? Are you really okay with this… with-" he swallowed, his face burning red in embarrassment, "With _sharing_?"

"Of course." This time it was Lisette that gave the simple answer, "When we talked about my future, I always talked about wanting to go back to Mithra. But, what I've always really wanted was a home, and a family. That's what I've got here, that's what I've got with everyone. I don't want to leave them, and I know I could never be happy if they weren't. As soon as I realised that, I knew that this is what I want."

"Exactly," Hilda nodded, her expression and her eyes completely serious once again as she spoke softly, "Although I have only known the other Witches for a comparatively short time, they have become incredibly dear to me, as dear as my Harbingers. I… I _love_ you Alto, I love you more than I can put into words, I love you so much it makes me ache just being around you! But… But even despite that, whenever I thought about taking you away from any of the others… I could never do that. I could never deserve that.

"Maybe this isn't the right answer. Maybe I'm going down the wrong path again. I don't know, I couldn't believe it when Lisette suggested it to me… But, isn't it at least worth trying? Even just for tonight? Alto… Even if it doesn't work, if you can't hold us both, I-I'd like to remember being like this as something we _all_ wanted."

There was no doubting the surety of her words, of either of their words, Alto realised, they were being honest. They wanted this. Protesting anymore for their sake would be an insult, all that was left was to give his own answer- what he wanted.

He paused in place, his hands squeezing against both of theirs in turn as his heart clenched tight in his chest, shuddering in joy, in relief, in excitement, expectation, anticipation and a thousand other emotions he couldn't possibly define, "I'd like that, I'd love that. I'd love for us all to be happy together," he replied finally.

"I'm, I'm so glad!"  
"I, I never imagined anything like this, and yet… I don't believe I've ever felt so happy."

The two women moved in tandem this time, each making room for the other as Lisette shuffled even closer against him, taking up a spot atop Alto's right leg as Hilda perched herself contently on his left, both entwining their arms around his chest, pressing their incredible bodies flat against his as their fingers clung tight to his back.

"A-Alto, hurry up and kiss me already!"  
"Nnn, yeah!"

Stifling a laugh and encircling his own hands around their back, holding them both tight and warm against him, one on each arm, Alto certainly didn't need to be told twice. Dipping his head down, he reversed the order this time, smoothly capturing Hilda's lips in his own, taking her off guard as he quickly took the initiative from her, pushing her lips open with his tongue and drawing a quick gasp from her as she fell helplessly into his deep and passionate embrace. He repeated the same actions with Lisette only a short while later, leaving the Time Witch in a daze as he swiftly pulled away, turning his attention suddenly to the enraptured Water Witch but moving slower and softer in turn, kissing her with a soft tenderness that left her quivering against him.

Without anything else needing to be said, he traded back and forth between them from there, their movements soon fell into synch with Alto shifting from one to the other every few minutes, as if acting on some unspoken cue between the three of them.

It was an incredible situation, it was like a dream! Like something out of the guiltiest parts of his imagination, the sordid late-night fantasies he'd scolded himself for ever entertaining. It was far beyond anything he'd ever expected and almost more than he could take!

He could feel Lisette's slender fingers digging into his shoulder as she clung harder and harder to him, just as he could feel Hilda's smaller finger's twisting tight against the back of his shirt as she fought for a small manner of composure. He could feel Hilda's small body shivering against him as she squirmed atop his leg, just as he could feel Lisette's massive, soft breasts dragging up and down against his chest, shuddering with each breath she let out. He could hear Lisette's soft, sweet gasps, rising louder as she rocked herself back and forth over his leg, just as he could hear Hilda quietly whispering his name under her breath, as if scared she would wake up any moment from a dream she could scarcely believe. He could smell the lilac and citrus of scent of Lisette that made his head cloud happily, just as he could smell the subtle fragrance of vanilla from Hilda that never failed to make his heart race.

Despite being the only one of them with any experience, despite being their Grandmaster and Conductor, Alto couldn't possibly resist. All three of them fell headlong into the sensations, losing themselves completely to the new pleasures, taking comfort from the deep bond of trust they shared.

And so, an unknowable amount of time passed like that, him and two of his Witches all sharing their new, incredible feelings as the heat and passion slowly grew between them.

Surprisingly, it was the usually stoic Hilda who acted first. Reaching back and pulling his hand up from where it'd been lying, caressing her hips, she guided it under the mantle around her shoulders and onto the light fabric of her outfit, pressing his fingers directly against the small mound of her right breast.

"H-Hilda?"

Breaking away from where he'd been caught up embracing Lisette, Alto turned in surprise to the Time Witch, suddenly taken aback when he saw her flustered state, staring at him with glazed eyes, panting out small lusty breaths as she shuddered against his palm, the small, hard nub of her nipple easily felt beneath the light clothing. Acting without thought, Alto couldn't help but respond in kind, rolling his palm gently over the small mound in a slow circular motion, an action that sent her squeezing her thighs even tighter around his leg.

"Ahh… I nev-never expected to go anywhere near this far, when Lisette suggested this," Hilda answered after a moment, her voice as steady as always, even despite the electric shudders he could feel running down her body and the way she was squirming hungrily in place atop him, "But, Alto, I've waited… I've waited _so long._ I don't want to stop…"

"Me too!" Lisette added, never one to be left out. Her voice shook slightly and there was no way he could miss the nervousness in his oldest friend, but there wasn't even a moment's hesitation as the Water Witch also reached down for his arm, matching Hilda's initiative beat for beat as quickly guided it into place against her own left breast, "Iiihhaaaa, nnngg, I want to feel you, feel you properly."

And, once again, Alto was caught in an unimaginable situation. Cupping Lisette's large, heavy breast in one hand, and caressing Hilda's small, cute mound in the other. There was no question that the girls were just as aroused as he was, between the pair of equally hard nipples (that he took a moment to roll between his thumb and forefinger in each hand) and the juices he could feel soaking through his pants, he knew they were all holding themselves back by only the barest possible restraint.

He wanted them. It was the purest, greediest, most honest thought he'd ever had. He wanted both of these women in every way imaginable. He wanted to spend his life with them and to keep them forever at his side. And, he knew they wanted the exact same thing, there was no doubting at all what would come next, they were all one step away from going crazy, from doing something irrevocable they could never take back.

"If we go any further, I won't be able to stop," he warned them seriously, "I won't be able to let either of you go, ever."

"Geez, as if I would turn that down."  
"Hmmph, you still continue to say pointless thing sometimes, don't you?"

All three of them were beaming. It was true that all three of them were half lost in their lust, but it was even more true that they were all basking in a shared love they'd waited far too long to finally, truly accept.

And so, placing his hands around the two of them once more, Alto pushed the last doubts from his mind and picked them both up, turning in place and carrying them further up the mattress, until he could lay them down, spread out across Lisette's bed.

* * *

Lying together, side by side on their backs, the girls reached up to undress him in tandem; Hilda (being more accustomed to following the proper process) was fumbling awkwardly at the buttons to his coat, while Lisette (being far more prepared to simply jump in) had slid her hands under his shirt and was running her fingers hungrily across the toned muscles of his chest as she worked the fabric up, and over his head.

Laughing excitedly at the feeling, Alto couldn't help but marvel at the sensation of two separate pairs of hands awkwardly pushing and pulling his clothing off him. They were absolutely nothing alike, in everything from looks to personality, and yet he couldn't help but be utterly charmed by them both equally. For his part though, without any experience pleasing more than one woman at a time, he'd made a cautious decision not to divide his focus and try attend to them simultaneously, he knew that as a man, as the man who would be their _lover_ , he couldn't possibly show either of them anything less than the full depth of his affection.

He carefully unwrapped Hilda's mantle, running a finger teasingly across the snowy white skin of her bare shoulders, dragging his digit slowly across the full length of her collarbone as she squirmed and panted under him.

He untied the ribbon around Lisette's neck, pressing his lips onto her sun-warmed skin in its place, suckling gently against her for just long enough to make her cry out in delight before trailing a series for butterfly light kisses all the way up to her earlobe.

Undoing the tie at the top of her chest, he slowly peeled away the tight fabric of Hilda's black Witches Outfit, letting his fingertips drag warm and hot along her sides as he rolled it down her slim, lissom body, all the way to her waist. Suddenly finding herself displayed half naked before him, her body shown off so boldly in a way no-one had ever seen before, the Time Witch gave out a cry, abruptly freezing in place with her hands suddenly clenching tight around his cloak and her face burning a blazing red, vividly feeling every inch of his appreciative gaze as his eyes travelled the full length of her body.

Even so, Alto didn't hesitate for a moment; placing his hand once more atop the small mound of her right breast, he simultaneously dipped his head down and pressed his lips directly against her left, kissing a slow, teasing trail around the small peak before drawing her nipple completely into his mouth. Hilda let out another cry, louder and longer this time, her hand shaking his jacket violently as her body shuddered and Alto spent several long minutes like that, rolling his tongue across the hard nub as he softly pinched its twin, alternating between them at his leisure and making a show of visibly savouring the fresh taste of the Time Witch's young body while her gasps and pants echoed loud around the room.

Lisette's outfit was comparatively more difficult to remove, it took him a few seconds of slightly embarrassed fumbling reaching around behind her before he was able to locate and undo the three small buttons holding the top together. She gave him a short teasing pout as she unwound her own hands back from where they'd been happily playing across his chest, to let him pull the dress down and over her arms, but soon enough, she too was left lying back into her bed, chewing excitedly on her lip as she stared up at the man she loved marvelling at her almost naked visage- at the sight of her large, round breasts bouncing naked and free before his eyes.

The moment he caressed her though, Alto almost felt as if he was cheating. Physically, Lisette had always bore an incredibly strong resemblance to her mother, enough that they often gave off the impression of being sisters rather than parent and child. And, from practically the moment his fingers wrapped around her massive chest, he realised she was reacting in _exactly_ the same manner as he'd seen so many times from Rosa; he was already intimately familiar with Rosa's weak-points, after all their time together he knew just how she loved to be touched, along with just where to tease her to make her moan the loudest. And so, Alto spent the next score of minutes showing off the full extent of his experience, kneading, kissing, suckling and squeezing her bust, easily bringing her to just the same peak he'd teased Hilda to, and holding her atop it just the same as Lisette quickly lost all sense of self under him, trembling in bliss, gaping aloud and gripping even tighter to his shoulders with each new sensation surging through her.

Savouring the simple pleasure of drawing out the act, Alto spent several long minutes running his fingers fully up and down the length of Hilda's slim, white legs as he peeled her thigh-high stockings off before finally returning his hands to her sides once more, drawing out a surprised gasp from the Witch as rolled the remainder of her dress down, catching the tiny, black string-panties she was wearing under the mesh leotard and raising her small waist a few centimetres in the air as he pulled them both over her hips and legs in a single movement, depositing the last of her clothing behind him, on the floor alongside her mantle.

With her body now fully unveiled before him, Hilda's bare, pink pussy glistened alluringly in the glow of the evening light, the sheen of arousal sparkling clear before Alto's eyes even as the woman herself squirmed in embarrassment. It was a moment she'd barely even dared dream about for more than a thousand years, and yet, as the man she loved stood over her, marvelling at her fully naked form, she still couldn't help but look away. Her hands reached out instinctively to push him away as Alto dipped himself down, but there was no strength in her grip and he was easily able to spread her legs apart, holding her small entrance in place before his eyes.

As if to make up for his earlier teasing, Alto acted decisively this time, not even wasting a single moment before spreading lips apart with his fingers and dragging his tongue across the full length of her opening. Shocked back into the mattress as a pleasure like nothing she'd felt before suddenly slammed through her, Hilda screamed louder than ever, arching back off the bed and wrapping her legs vice-tight around his head, locking him in place directly against her. Smiling at the cute reaction as well as the way he could feel every shiver and shake running through her, Alto could do nothing but take full advantage of the position- kneading her ass gently with his hands, he flicked his tongue back and forth across her entrance, teasing and caressing her pussy with all his skill until, after just a short minute, the waves of pleasure crashing through her built up too much for the still inexperienced Witch to handle, and, with one last scream, she fell back limply into the mattress, her voice catching in her throat as her first orgasm ripped through her. "A-Altooo…"

Again, acting as an unnecessary contrast to her companion, the rest of Lisette's dress was removed with ease, the blue and white dress was pulled smoothly over her head and left the orange haired witch wearing nothing but a simple, plain white bra and panties, "I-I wish I'd known… I would have worn something better," she complained weakly.

"You look beautiful, no matter what you're wearing." He assured her, hooking his fingers under the thin cotton fabric and easing them off just the same, leaving the closest thing he had to a childhood friend, stripped naked before him. Just the sight of her, her wide round hips, her surprisingly perky chest, her soaking pussy, her perfectly sun-kissed skin… It was an incredible contrast to Hilda's own surprising allure, and having the two of them side by side like this was enough to steal Alto's breath away.

Running his hands in circles along her soft thighs as he eased her legs open, he couldn't help but feel a slight twang of guilt for thinking about another woman at a time like this and especially bad that the other woman in question was her mother, but, even more than that, he was determined to make Lisette happy. And so, with that thought in mind, he tenderly spread open the lips to her entrance and eased a single finger inside (squeezing around him as she did, she felt almost too tight to try use two), turning his hand over and scraping it along the top of her tunnel, seeking out the same sensitive spot he'd used to drive Rosa crazy all those times. "NgGH-" Jolting forward, Lisette choked on her scream, her entire body suddenly shuddering below him and Alto acted with exactly the same merciless determination as always, tilting his head up and pushing his lips directly against her clitoral hood, "-GHhuuuAH!" The stunned Water Witch crashed headlong through a bewildering orgasm, instantly succumbing to a pleasure she'd never felt before and couldn't possibly resist. Of course, he didn't stop there; holding himself back as much as he cool, ensuring he was as gentle and as tender as possible, Alto carefully continued his ministrations, softly kissing atop her clit while slowly caressing her inner walls, sending wave after wave of bliss crashing through his orange-haired lover, until, just like her companion, it all built into a tremendous crescendo and she slumped dazedly back into the mattress, shivering and panting as her mind spun.

The girls were ready, they were more than ready. Sitting himself up and shuffling back a small ways, Alto took a moment to regain his bearings; his cloak and shirt had both been stripped from him at some point in his transition between the women, all that was left wa-

"Hey! You stop right there!"

He blinked, surprised to find Lisette's hand catching his own the second he reached down to start undoing his belt. Had she changed her mind?

"It's not fair if you just do everything, I want to do it," she pouted.  
"Exactly." Hilda agreed, nodding her head with a gravely serious look on her face.

Apparently not.

Looking at their expressions, his heart thumped and his saliva dried up and before he could even think to react, they'd covered the distance between them and their two hands were sliding together across his waist, tugging his belt lose and opening up his pants. Fighting against his vow to pleasure them as tenderly and thoroughly as he was able to, Alto had been painfully hard this entire time, his cock straining hard against his pants from the very first kiss and his desires only raging harder and hotter the more he'd seen and touched them. Undressing two such incredible beauties, touching their soft skin and tasting their nectar… he didn't think he'd ever been as turned on in either of his lives as he was at this very moment. Holding back a gasp at their unintentionally sensual caresses, the feeling of two pairs of soft hands hungrily pulling at his clothing, by the time his pants were around his ankles, Alto was pushing against the very limits of his ability to hold back.

A sudden pair of gasps rang out, both girl's mouths falling open and eyes bulging wide when they pulled their lover's underwear down and finally freed his cock, leaving it bouncing thick and hard, barely a few millimetres before their surprised faces.

"O-Oh, it really is, is big isn't it?" Lisette marvelled, the heat of her breath tickling wonderfully warm against his most sensitive skin, "I, well, I don't have anything to compare it to I suppose, but Mum said I'd be surprised when I- Geez, it's a little intimidating actually, that's just like you."

"Will something like this truly fit?" Hilda whispered, her fingers tracing ghostlike along his length for a moment as she failed to wrap a hand fully around his girth. A tiny spark of anxiousness passed across her eyes for a single moment before she corrected herself and her determined smile reignited, "No, it'll fit, of course. I'll make it fit."

And then, as if acting on the same cue, both women leaned down towards him, their lips meeting together as they simultaneously planted a soft, loving kiss atop the crown of his cock.

"UuuuOOOH!"

And finally, _that_ was absolutely, completely, beyond what he could take!

Screaming aloud as he leaped up from where he'd been sitting, Alto pushed them both down onto their backs once more, smirking in anticipation as they moaned in delight, reaching their hands out and looking up at him, each trying to pull him over to them. This time however, he had no intention of leaving them lying side by side! Reaching down and completely scooping up a surprised Hilda, he carried her over to the equally bewildered Water Witch, gently laying the smaller girl face up atop her, her head resting atop Lisette's magnificent chest and her thin legs both held tenderly within his hands- spreading them out around him as he settled himself before the two women.

"Aww," Lisette pouted, reading his intentions correctly, "She gets to go first?"

"Well, you got my first kiss."

"Hmmph, I suppose that's fair. She has waited longer than me.""

Despite her complaint, she still wrapped her arms warmly around the Time Witch's, running her fingers across her stomach with her smile still bright on her face as she watched Alto's taking hold of her small, round hips, sliding himself forward and pressing his cock, hard and eager, directly against her friend's soaked entrance.

"Hilda…"

"I, I can't believe it," she breathed, staring almost in disbelief up at him, her face flushed bright red and eyes shining, "Just a, a few hours ago, I was talking to Lisette about her insane plan and, and…"

Her words trailed off. She'd dreamt of this moment for a thousand years, she couldn't possibly be ready for it to become reality within a score of minutes. But, she wanted it. She wanted it more than anything. Lacking for words, she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in place against her, urging him on with all her heart and soul. No matter what, she trusted him, she left herself completely in his care.

Holding himself in place, opening up her entrance around the head of his cock, Alto paused for one last moment, a distant memory of Francisca rising suddenly to the fore. Was this her fir-? He stopped himself, he knew she'd only be insulted if he asked. "It may hurt a little at first, but I'll try be gentle." He promised instead, running his hands soothingly across her hips as Lisette's hands slid up to cup her small breasts.

Hilda's legs urged him on once again and so, taking a steady grip of her hips, he finally pushed himself forwards- slowly opening the Time Witch's tight walls around him and, as gently as he could manage, piecing through her long-held chastity.

"Uooaahh!"  
"Ngh-Haangg!"

The resistance was incredible! Despite how wet she was and how eagerly she was trying to accept him inside her, still her tunnel was wrapped so tight around him it was almost uncomfortable! He had only put a little more than the head of his cock inside so far and already he found himself gasping aloud. The sheer pressure wrapping around, massaging and caressing, the head of his cock, the feeling of her body holding him almost painfully tight- it was almost enough to drive him crazy! Almost. But more than that, more than anything else, he was worried about her.

"Hilda…" his internal question was answered without a doubt, looking down to where they were connected, he could clearly see several thin trickles of blood spreading down her thighs, an intoxicating contrast to her snow-white skin. He'd taken the virginity of a woman he loved, exactly as she'd wanted him to. It was beautiful, but also heart-wrenching, "Are you okay?"

"I-haah, I don't…" Blinking her eyes into focus once more, Hilda's head bobbed up in down in a long, languid nod, her words coming only between thick, heavy gasps, "It's, amazing… I feel, I can-can feel you _inside_ me… It's like I'm, I'm floating."

Her eyes shone brighter than he'd ever seen them before, dancing with colour and joy he'd scarcely imagined from the stoic woman. She'd lived through a thousand years of misery and was finally joined with the man she loved, she couldn't possibly focus on anything but that.

"Hehe, I think she's saying she's fine Alto," Lisette whispered quietly, reaching up and lovingly stroking her friend's cheeks as she smiled warmly up at their shared lover, "But she always acts tough, even when she doesn't need to. So, go easy on her anyway, okay?"

That didn't even need to be said, "Of course."

"Hehe, who could have thought _Hilda_ could make a face like this?"

"Altooo," ignoring her friend, the Time Witch reached out, wrapping her shaking arms around the Conductor's neck, tugging him down and raising her own head a few inches from Lisette's chest, visibly puckering her lips, "Mmm. Come. Here."

He'd been a little worried about putting his weight on her but then, who was he to deny a request like that? Moving his hands up to cradle her head, Alto crashed his lips against hers once more, meeting her in a heated kiss as he lowered his body against hers, finally feeling the incredible heat of her skin against his, the soft mounds of her breasts against his chest and the delight of both her legs and arms locked tight around him- the feeling of being undeniably desired.

Moaning softly into her mouth, he rocked himself back and forth gently inside her, slowly easing her open even further, carefully, gently pushing deeper inside her depths. With every new inch he pushed in, her hips shuddered and her body trembled, but still she remained almost unbearably tight around him, her pussy stretched almost to its limits accepting his thick shaft as best she could. And yet, despite the almost uncomfortable constriction, the feeling of her walls practically stuck to his shaft, the way she was all but milking him in her sheer enthusiasm to please him, it was amazing, like nothing he'd ever imagined.

They passed several minutes like that; Alto slowly easing his length inside her fast overstuffed pussy, Hilda holding tight to him, moaning and gasping between their kisses as she attempted to rock her hips in time with his movements, to bring him in even deeper and Lisette lying beneath them both, finding herself surprisingly excited to be caressing and teasing her friend as she trembled atop her. Until, before too long, Hilda breathed out a sharp moan and Alto found himself pressing firmly into a soft wall, deep inside her and realised he was pushing against her womb. He'd completely filled her, as much as her small body could take.

He broke their kiss, moving his lips down to her neck as he rocked back and forth in place, savouring the enjoyable sponginess of her innermost walls wrapped around him. More than 2/3 of his length was inside her now, more than he would have expected, given her size and, of course, he couldn't possibly press in any further than this, not until she was used to it, he'd never risk hurting her. "Mhha, it's incredible, you feel amazing Hilda, you're squ-ahh-squeezing me, so hard. Can you feel me, all the way inside you?"

"Ahh! AH! AH! NhGH!" Hilda moaned in response, her normal cold expression long gone and replaced with a look that was positively wanton, with her eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging wide in rough, heavy pants. Throwing her head from side to side her cries got louder with his every movement, "You, you keep hitting, NGHHA! Hitting the same spot, I'm, I'm, I'm AHhNNGH!"

"Oh?" Alto teased, making his strokes a little deeper and more deliberate, pulling himself back several inches before burying himself gently against the soft walls around her cervix once more, applying the same soft pressure to the exact same point inside her, again and again, "You like that? When I touch you right _here_?"

"Al-! Alto! AALTOOOO!"

Her voice abruptly snapped into an outright scream and Hilda's entire body suddenly tensed vice like around him- her arms locking around his neck and her legs closing even tighter around his waist! Of course, this had the effect of pushing him even deeper inside her, forcing his cock further in against her womb and, at that moment, already past any point of control, the Time Witch's world -once stopped and now ticking once again- exploded into a dizzying array of colours! Electric surges of pleasure blasted away anything else in existence, anything but him and her, and her vision flashed with sparks of red, white and gold, her eyes glazing over and body trembling in ecstasy.

"Hghhaa!"

Bracing himself around her with a loud grunt, Alto found himself completely unable to hold back his voice. Already her pussy had held almost a death grip on him, feeling her suddenly seizing up, her small tunnel clenching around his shaft as if her life depended on it, feeling her pulse and tremble around him, screaming his name as she lost herself in desire, was almost more than he could take! Looking at her like this, seeing _that_ Hilda -the strong, confident, miserable woman who'd sacrificed herself over and over again because of her promise to him- smiling so wide and moaning so joyously- in that moment, he fell in love with her all over again.

"W-Woah, she feels really good, huh?" Lisette marvelled, her voice coming out in a shaky, excited breath as she reached up and caressed his face, her fingers dancing tenderly over his cheeks, "I've never seen you like this Alto, I-ngh, you look so handsome."

For her part, despite having found herself in an almost unimaginable situation, Lisette was enjoying herself far more than she'd expected. At first it had been strange, having Hilda lying atop her like this, they'd never been close enough for such bold skinship before but, as they'd begun moving, all her reservations had swiftly melted away. She could feel every movement between them, feel every tremble and shudder of Hilda's body, could feel the sheer heaviness and power of Alto's shaft, even as he held himself back, only slowly pushing himself inside the smaller woman. She'd never felt this connected to anyone like this before in her entire life, and she was finding it incredibly exciting… And, somewhere idly in the back of her mind, she'd begun wondering if she'd have a chance to hold any of the other Witches in just this same way, to feel Alto inside them and the ecstasy they would surely be feeling, just the same.

Her first sexual experience was a threesome, her first time with Alto was spent watching him making love to someone else… She couldn't possibly have predicted any of this but it was all turning her on more than she'd ever dreamed possible, "Keep going," she whispered, acting selfish for just a moment as she tugged his head up a little further from where it was buried in Hilda's shoulder, laying a quick kiss against his lips, "I want to see more."

Nodding, Alto returned his attention back to Hilda. With her only just now starting to unclench herself around him, he gave her a few moments to recover before capturing her lips with his own once more, wrapping himself warm and tight around her, he drew her into a slow, tender kiss as he finally began to move, at long last, after a thousand years of waiting, the Hero finally began making love to the Witch of Destruction. Slowly he drew himself out. Deeply he slid back inside. As if they had all the time in the world, he savoured every millimetre of her pussy, caressing her face as his cock spread her walls open around him and her hips rocked tentatively back up against him. She was still incredibly tight around him, her tunnel stretched wide just to accommodate him, but that only made it feel even better, each time her walls pulsed around him almost hard enough to hurt, her sheer, innate eagerness to wring his seed out more than making up for her clumsy, inexperienced movements.

"Hilda…" just like her looks, she still had an incredible allure all of her own, "It's amazing inside you."  
"Nghh, Alto… Alto," she moaned his name, sounding happier than she'd ever been, caught between the heat of two lovers her calm façade had long since disappeared and she was crying out without reservation, "I-I'm so glad, I just wanted to, to make you feel good. Nhha, Alto, I love you. I love you. I love you."

They passed an unknowable amount of just like that, the world fading away from all three of them as they were lost in their bliss.

Hilda shook her hips up against his slow thrusts as best she could, wrapping herself tight around him in all respects and doing her best to pleasure him as much as he was pleasuring her. Lisette ran her hands teasingly across both their bodies, eagerly drinking in the sight of two people she loved sharing such an intimate delight, having noticed him kissing along Hilda's neck, she matched him, suckling on the other side. And Alto slowly, tenderly made love to his white-haired beauty. Pushing himself inside with long, deep, deliberate strokes, he filled every millimetre of her pussy with his shaft, holding her tight each time she clenched up, orgasming around him and, very soon, he too could feel his tension rising beyond what he could possibly resist.

"Hi-Hilda," he gasped a warming, "I'm, nghh, I'm getting close!"

Going as slow as he was, feeling her pussy practically suctioning against his length, there was almost nothing he could do to hold himself back. Bracing himself against the mattress, already he could feel his balls clenching as his release thrummed hotter and hotter, building unstoppably through him.

"Ah!" suddenly the Witch kicked her legs out, locking her ankles tight around his waist- holding him firmly in place with all her surprisingly deceptive strength! "Pl-Please! Go ahead!"

She bucked her hips up against him at the same time, abruptly pulling him even deeper inside her than ever! His cock rocketed hard against the deepest walls of her pussy and Alto was sent barrelling over the edge, the last of his resistance giving way to the incredible pleasure wrapping around every millimetre of his shaft, it was good, far, far too good!

"GH-GHHUUA!"  
"AllltOOOOOO!"

His cock swelled even thicker, spreading the smaller Witch's walls even wider around him as it suddenly jolted inside her, crashing against her cervix and unleashing a torrent of his seed, everything he'd been holding back until this moment!

Eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open, Hilda screamed his name with all her might as jet after jet of hot, thick cum suddenly erupted within her, slamming forcefully into her walls, filling her womb and almost instantly flooding her pussy to overflowing! With her body locked tight around him, both her arms and legs clenching to him with all her strength, she could feel every shudder of his body and every pulse of his cock transmitted across her entire self. All rational thought was swept away the instant she felt the sudden burst of heat inside her, leaving her reeling, moaning, gasping and screaming in delight as she crashed headlong through a mind-melting orgasm.

His shaft twitched inside her, again and again, and, despite acting on instinct, each time her body diligently continued squeezing, pulsing around him, thoroughly wringing every last drop of seed she could from him.

They stayed locked together like that for another score of minutes, kissing softly and basking slowly in the long lingering delight they'd shared.

Hilda was the first to move, finally relaxing her limbs from around him, the strength flowing from her body as she released him and fell back into Lisette's warm embrace.

"I-I'm so glad," she whispered, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek, her eyes still shining bright, "I was able to make you feel good enough to cum. I, hhaa, I'm so glad."

Lowering her hand, she turned her head to the side, closing her eyes and whispering his name one last time. She was still awake, but clearly, exhausted both mentally and physically. Her face was flushed, her hair was a mess and her breathing ragged, and she looked absolutely radiant.

Reaching out and stroking her head, threading his fingers through her silken white hair, he couldn't help but smile.

' _Is this really alright?'_ he wondered despite himself, looking down at where they were connected, his cock still hard inside her and a stream of his seed pouring from between her legs, _'I wasn't expecting anything like this, I didn't have time to arrange a contraceptive.'_

"Alto," Lisette's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts as she scolded him, seeing through him as easily as ever, "It's fine. It's what she wanted, she wanted to feel you completely."

There wasn't much he could say against that.

"And, of course," The Water Witch smiled warmly, her fingers cupping his face once again, "It's exactly the same for me."

* * *

In the interests of maintaining at least _some_ level of propriety, Alto gave Hilda a good few minutes longer to recover, before he laid her gently down on the mattress beside them, and settled back between Lisette's legs once more. Caressing her large, soft breasts once more between his hands he leant down and sealed the Water Witch's lips with his own, opening her mouth with his tongue and drawing her into a deep, heated kiss- moaning softly together, their bodies were pressed warm against each other and his cock was sliding still rock hard, back and forth over her entrance. Raising her legs up and locking them around his waist, just as she'd seen Hilda do, Lisette urged him forwards, making it clear she didn't need any further preparation.

"Are you sure?" Alto breathed, offering her one final chance to hold back, before they crossed an irrevocable boundary, "You're not nervous?"

"No, I'm not, not at all. I trust you." She whispered back, wrapping her arms lovingly around his neck, "My body belongs to you now, and I know you'll take care of it. From now on, I'm your woman."

Despite the way her body shivered at the electrifying sensations now running directly through her, at the heat and strength she could feel from the man she loved, at the way his body pressed her easily into the bed, her voice was clear and unwavering. She'd waited for this ever since the day she'd come back to life, she knew for sure, she was more than ready.

Steadying himself against her, with the head of his cock pushing just slightly into the heat of her entrance, opening her lips around him, Alto met her gaze seriously, "Then, from now on, you can rely on me for anything you need, and I'll always support you. From now on, I'm your man."

Her eyes shot wide at his heartfelt words, so he kissed her again before she could say anything and wrapped his arms tight around her, holding her as tight against him as he could, he slowly pushed his hips forward. Easing her walls open around him, moving as gently and carefully as he could manage Alto sank slowly inside her, pushing without hesitation through the last of her resistance and, a moment later, claimed his friend's virginity.

"Mmphaaa."  
"Ah-ghGHH! HhhmmNN!"

His body shuddered instantly. God. She felt wonderful! She was incredibly tight, of course, but not on the same level that Hilda had been and, despite how much he'd adored the Time Witch's body, it was a rush of relief in comparison. Her walls wrapped snug and firm around him, but still opened against his pressure as if urging him inside. She felt warm, and wet, and incredibly welcoming- it was like coming home and, somehow, perfectly fitting and exactly how he'd always known Lisette should feel. And, of course, a sneaky thought in the back of his mind added, her pussy felt almost exactly the same as Rosa's had, before he'd broken her in and moulded it into his own shape. Almost the same, but better, because the depth of his feelings for Lisette was greater. A heady rush of pleasant feelings surged through him and Alto spent a moment simply basking in the bliss.

"Hhaa, you feel amazing! It's s- Eh? L-Lisette? You're crying!?"

Jolted out of his thoughts, he reared back, bracing himself on the bed and raising himself off her, looking down in shock at where his orange-haired lover was sniffing, her eyes shining with tears. His heart froze and the small trail of blood he could see now, looking back down at where they were connected, embedded itself harshly in his mind.

"N-No, no. I'm fine, I'm fine," she laughed, smiling up reassuringly at him, brushing away the tears with one hand and pulling him back down atop her with the other, "It doesn't hurt or anything, anghh, it's a little strange but, haa, it feels good, it's, it's really _warm_."

He blinked. He was pretty good at judging her and she didn't seem to be simply placating him, in-fact, her hips had been rocking eagerly up and down against him this entire time.

"I just, hha, I just, what you said and," blushing as she explained, her expression melted into a dizzy smile and she was forced to wipe away at another set of fresh tears, "I'm just, I'm just really happy. Hha, I've always wanted to, to give my first time to you."

His body sagged with relief but the situation felt so familiar, he couldn't help but comment, "Geez, you worried me for a minute. Who knew you were such a crybaby?"

"Cr-Wha, Alto! Hmmph, and you were being _so_ sweet before too…"

"Well," he laughed, leaning down and cradling her head between his arms once more, "You don't like it when I'm too sweet to you."

She sighed, but met his kiss just as eagerly all the same.

That was how their relationship worked after all. She'd get worked up about something and he'd tease her in return, it was how they'd always been, and it was what felt the most comfortable between them, it'd only make them both unhappy if they tried to act differently now, just because they'd finally accepted their mutual love. And, Alto added silently to himself, as much as she may pretend to complain about his comments from time to time, he'd never missed the way her eyes sparked at his words, she enjoyed his attention and she'd inherited the same, very slight, masochistic streak from her mother.

Holding her tight against him, Alto deepened their embrace even further, rolling himself forwards and carefully, spreading her walls open around him, feeling Lisette's legs shudder and pulse around his back as he smoothly slid even deeper inside her, filling out every millimetre of her pussy. Her walls were stretched incredibly, gloriously, wondrously, tight around him, but even so, they opened up before him with just the same loving acceptance Lisette had always offered him and almost before he realised it Alto was gasping into her mouth, snatching quickened breaths each time their lips parted and unable to even consider stopping himself from pushing deeper, deeper, seeking ever more of her, aching only to bury himself inside her.

"AH-Ahhlto, Alto, it's… I can't…" sliding under her womb, he pressed for the first time against the soft, sensitive walls at the very back of her pussy and Lisette threw her head back with a sharp gasp, her eyes shooting wide as she arched off the mattress, "It feels, I'm, hhhaa, I'm so full, s-so full with you…"

Hilting the last few inches of himself, finally, inside her, Alto matched her dazed expression but another voice spoke up softly before he got a chance to speak,

"Hah, that's quite a face _you're_ making this time." Hilda teased, pushing herself up to a seated position and shuffling across to the two lovers.

"Hilda?"  
"Are you oka-hha-okay?"

"Don't mind me," she waved away their questions, moving to the head of the bed and kneeling down, raising Lisette's head up onto her lap, letting it rest atop her soft thighs, "I just wanted my turn to watch, too."

Alto had to smile. There wasn't a lot she could do from their current positions, but it was clear that she wanted to support her friend as much as she could, just as she'd been supported. Reaching up, he pulled the Time Witch forward, planting a quick kiss on her lips before turning back to the woman below him once more.

Rolling back and forth just slightly, Alto gave her some time to accustom to the sensation of having him sheathed fully inside her like this, taking a few moments himself to savour the experience- the soft and warm delight of having Lisette's walls caressing every millimetre of his shaft, the feeling of her pussy contracting around him each time he pressed her back walls out a little further, the way her breath hitched and body shook each time he pulled away. Even just looking, he could easily tell she was already holding herself right on the edge.

"Lisette, I'm going to move, okay?"

Struggling the verbalise an answer between her ragged gasps, the Water Witch simply nodded up at him, her waist pushing up clumsily against his own in an attempt to urge on his movements.

Dragging himself slowly, _all_ the way out, Alto answered her a second late with one long, deliberate thrust. Pushing his cock through the full length of her pussy and stretching out her entire tunnel, in one measured movement, hitting the exact same spot he'd been teasing just a moment earlier.

"Ghh-GHHUUUU!"

Screaming happily, she came immediately, digging her fingers hard into her shoulders and instinctively tensing herself even tighter around him -consequently, pulling him even further inside her, only making things better-.

This time however, Alto didn't give her another moment to relax. He knew Lisette far too well for that, he knew exactly what she'd meant when she'd entrusted her body to him. Taking hold of her massive breasts with both hands and squeezing them just a shade roughly, he repeated the same motion, again, and then again and again after that! Building himself into a rhythmic tempo, he still made absolutely certain to hold himself back, being careful not to push her too hard, nor too fast, but instead to ease her into a deep, measured pace; kneading her chest between his hands and driving his full length into her with strong, solid thrusts.

"O-Oh, wow…" Hilda swallowed, her own breath coming a little faster as she took in the intimate display and a spark of Alto's dominant nature coming to the fore, "You're, you're going pretty hard aren't you? That, ahh, that…looks kind of nice…"

As one last testament to the stark quality of her room over his, it was immediately noticeable how much softer her mattress was than his- surrendering herself joyously to his strength, within a few minutes the Water Witch was sunken almost an inch into it. Far less reserved than her friend, she held nothing back, moaning, panting and gasping without a single regard for anyone but the two of them, she stayed clenched tight around him, her ankles locking instinctively in place and her hips pushing back up against his thrusts as best she could. Eagerly losing herself in his pleasure as much as his love, Lisette submitted herself to him completely as she crashed headlong through peak after peak.

And, of course, feeling his close friend accepting every inch of his cock, watching her shake in bliss under him and hearing her delight ringing through his body, Alto soon lost himself in the same pleasure, the world outside the three of them and all other thoughts fading to the distance as time passed idly between them and their bodies crashed together, again and again.

"Li-Lisette!" he could control himself a little more than when he'd been inside Hilda, but even so, Lisette's body felt incredible. After a little more than another ten minutes, with his balls pulsing painfully tight against and his breath breaking into ragged pants, Alto knew he couldn't hold back much longer, "I'm ghhn, I'm almost there!"

"Me, me too!" she answered, pulling him back down toward her, "C-Cum! Cum with me! Alto!"

Her legs were already locked tight around him but this time he didn't even bother trying to fight it, she'd already made it clear what she wanted. Breathing out the last of his restraint with a guttural roar, Alto embraced her with all his might, wrapping his arms tight around her back, squeezing her hard against his chest and sealing her mouth with his own in an even more heated kiss than ever before. With her legs clenching around him with all her might and her hips jolting up to meet his thrust, their bodies acted in unison, driving the full length of his cock as far inside her as possible sending him slamming wildly into the further walls of her pussy, stretching her back walls out tight around his cock and instantly sending them both careening far past any possible limitation.

Finally unrestrained, Alto's cock swelled suddenly as the heavy release surged through him, spasming inside her and scraping against all of Lisette's most oversensitive areas, before _finally_ exploding! Rope after rope of hot, thick cum slammed directly into the Water Witch's walls, quickly staining her pussy entirely in his colours and flooding her womb with his seed, with her eager body instinctively wringing out his entire load, Alto's essence filled her until it was overflowing, splashing out and down her thighs in heavy bursts.

All but screaming into his kiss as the electrifying warmth suddenly slammed into her, Lisette's world spun and her vision swam. Tensed vice like around the man she loved, feeling every shiver and shudder of his full length inside her and feeling his release crashing through her depths, her entire world focussed to that single point and she lost all control over herself, she peaked the moment he drove into her, and then again, and again with every time his cock moved inside her and every time his seed sloshed around her womb- until her mind was completely blank and her eyes glazed. Unable to even respond to his kiss, her head lolled limply back into Hilda's thighs, with her mouth hanging wide open and voice leaking out in a long, blissful sigh.

"That… was quite something." The smaller Witch whispered, threading her fingers through her friend's orange hair as she looked between the two lovers, her heart racing far more than she'd ever expected as she drank in the full vision of their shared ecstasy. Watching the man she loved make her cherished friend smile so radiantly was affecting her a lot more than she'd ever expected and had easily drowned out any lingering jealousy she may have felt. Perhaps it was no surprise that she felt even closer to Lisette now, after all, she could only imagine she'd had the same delighted look on her face not so long ago.

"Tha, nhaaa, yeah, that was incredible Lisette." Alto added, bracing himself atop her, careful not to put too much weight on her as he stroked his fingers across her cheeks, watching as the light slowly returned to her eyes a few moments later.

"Uhhh, uwaa, hhhnaa."

"L-Lisette!?"  
"Ah, you're crying again? Really?"

"Sh-shut up you, g-geez," she pouted, turning away to instead smile reassuringly back up at the surprised Time Witch as she brushed away her tears once more, "I-I'm just! Just, re-uhaa, really happy! I feel like… Like everything's finally going to work out."

There wasn't anything more that needed to be said, the same happy look passing between all three of them told the whole story; they all felt exactly the same. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from all their shoulders, as if the war was finally over and all that was left was the celebration, a culmination of their victory and everything they'd achieved.

And, as Alto pulled out of a still recovering Lisette a few minutes later, letting Hilda crawl eagerly back into his embrace, _that_ was something they were all determined to enjoy to its utmost!

* * *

 **Not Long After**

"Geez, it really _is_ quite imposing when you look at it up close like this, isn't it? It's hard to believe it really was… hehe, you know, _inside us_."

"Indeed. But, it rather suits him all the same, _'as befitting our Grand Conductor'_ I say."

Currently Alto was doing his best to refrain from commenting as he lay on his back, not quite sure how to react to the sight of the two Witches women settled on their elbows between his legs, completely ignoring him as they engaged in some long-overdue girl talk.

"And look," Lisette poked him, "It's still hard, even after all that! I thought guys were meant to get soft afterwards?"

"Perhaps we should take it as a compliment."

Given the thick trails of seed currently drying across both their thighs and the way his body was groaning slightly from the exertion, he would be hard pressed to claim to be unsatisfied.

"Hah, he can't help it huh? Not when he's in bed with the two of us?" Lisette hummed, considering the idea and finding it quite to her liking, "Okay, then he gets a reward for his honesty!"

So saying, she leaned forward, planting a soft, loving kiss atop the crown of his cock, "Heh, look, it twitched! Ommm, huh, it tastes kind'a funny."

"Hmm, I believe I've read a little about this…" not wanting to be left out, Hilda followed her friend's lead, but rather than stopping at just a kiss, she opened her mouth wide and slid her lips fully around the head of his cock, drawing out a sudden, sharp gasp from the surprised Conductor, and suckling on his glans for several long moments before stopping to get her breath, "A little bitter but, not a bad taste."

Lisette couldn't possibly have missed the reaction that got from their shared lover, "Oah, l-lemme try that." Shuffling even closer, she acted to match Hilda's movements. Even someone as sheltered as her had heard of a blowjob and so, taking his cockhead into her mouth with a slight awkwardness, she enthusiastically attempted to put a handful of half heard gossip into action- pressing her tongue against the underside of his shaft and bobbing her head up and down as she let him fill her mouth.

She was left gasping for breath a few moments later, and so Hilda wordlessly took the lead once more, leaning herself fully over Alto's waist and pumping her hand along the still sticky length of his shaft as she too attempted to fill her mouth with him.

"Gh-hhaa, th-that feels, that's really good you tw-hhaa."

The next few minutes were spent just the same. Spurred on by Alto's unacknowledged groans, both girls grew bolder by the moment, passing his shaft back and forth between them as they accustomed themselves to wrapping their lips along his girth and to sliding their tongues along his length.

However, a key difference between them emerged a short time later when, after spending a few turns simply steeling her determination, Hilda raised herself, spread her lips wide around his cockhead, filled her mouth with his shaft and, drawing on the same incredible control over her body that had let her freeze herself in time for a thousand years, smoothly accepted him into her throat! Clenching her eyes shut, partially in pleasure and partially in determination, Hilda pushed herself down, swallowing inch after inch of his length until, after a small eternity, she was pressed right up against his waist. Her body thrummed in delight and her pussy pulsed hot with desire at the feeling of his thick shaft stretching out her entire throat, but she simply pressed her lips proudly forwards, laying a soft kiss around the base of his shaft.

Alto was practically wrenched off the bed, his hands wrapping around the Witch's snow-white hair and his mouth open in a loud, dry gasp.

"Wh-Wha!?" Lisette gaped, all parts surprised, impressed and jealous, "The whole thing!? Th-That's incredible Hilda!"

Hilda had quickly reached her limit, so she drew back, letting Alto's cock slip from her mouth with a loud pop, letting Lisette take over again and, while she couldn't come close to matching the same feat, not with so little experience, her sheer eagerness was exhilarating by itself!

Alto's world spun. Once again, without any intention to, the girls were mixing in equivalent and completely opposite sensations! One moment Hilda was using her calm focus to swallow his entire cock, thoroughly massaging his entire length with her throat, and the next Lisette was bobbing her head up and down along his shaft with clumsy enthusiasm (and, as much as he hated comparing them, acting exactly the same as Rosa had the first time she'd tried using her mouth). It was maddening, and it was very quickly more than he could take! He'd had enough!

"Uraaaaagh!"

Leaping up with a wild roar, he flipped both girls backwards onto the bed once again!

* * *

 **Shortly After**

"HhNHGH! Hha, Hi-Hilda, your, your body, nghhaa, it's so hot!"  
"Y-Yours, hhaAAHH! Yours as well, Lisettee… I, I never imagined anythinnngg, like, like thi-AHhh!"

This time, when Alto had pushed them back onto the bed, he'd deposited Hilda face down atop Lisette and, rather than applying all his focus to each girl in turn, he was spending all his energy switching rough and hard between them both; slamming his cock roughly into the Water Witch's eager depths for little more than a few minutes before pulling out and working his shaft forcefully through Hilda's narrow pussy!

The girls meanwhile, were lying locked tight around each other, screaming and moaning in delight each time they felt Alto's thick shaft spearing through them, then moaning and panting as they felt the same forceful thrusts reverberating through their companion. With both their arms and legs locked around the other, their bodies were shaking and scraping hot across the others, their breasts pressed together and nipples rubbing back and forth in synch, increasing the pleasure they shared to dizzying new heights.

"Mhhhmm!"  
"HUmmmm!"

And, as their ecstasy built, and as they flew through peak after peak in unison, their bodies slid closer and tighter, the last of their barriers between them disappearing and -without a word, or any discussion- their mouths each seeking out the others, their lips crashing together, tongues dancing passionately and hands sliding desperately hot across the other's skin. The sheer ache for shared intimacy as they made a new type of frantic, messy, hectic love driving all three of them to unimagined new ideas.

* * *

 **A Little Later**

"Al-Alto, hha, it, it feels completely different li-like, like this!"

Gasping and shuddering from her position, bouncing herself up and down on Alto's lap, Hilda wrapped her arms tight around his neck, clinging to him with all her strength and forcefully continuing to slam herself down onto his thick rod. He was scraping inside her in completely different ways, as if he was pushing in deeper than ever! She felt like she could barely even take most of his length inside her, and already her entire body was shaking. They'd been barely going for five minutes and already, it was all she could do to keep from cumming every time she drove herself down onto him!

"Hhha, I'm, I'm sorry, I'm losing all my strength!"

"It's, hhha, it's fine Hilda," he promised with a devious smirk, moving his hands from her back and taking a firm hold around her hips, "Just leave it to me."

The once Witch of Destruction had just barely a moment to realise what was about to happen, before she felt herself being all but lifted into the air, her body little more than putty in his hands as he pulled her up the full length of his shaft, "A-Ah-AlltooOOOOOO!" And then, in the same motion -while still, always, being careful to keep from hurting her- slammed her right down, until his cock was crashing hard into her womb once more.

Screaming aloud as she threw her head back, Hilda's world flashed white.

"Geez, Alto. Go a little easy on her, alright?" Lisette scolded him lightly, from her position draped around his back, "I…I don't mind if you're a little harder with me, if you need to be, you know?"

* * *

 **A Short Time Later**

"Ahhh, this, this position's a little embarrassing!" Lisette gasped, from where she was kneeling atop her bed, with her head tossing from side to side and her hands gripping desperately at the sheets each time Alto thrust the full length of his cock into her from behind, taking her just like a dog.

Despite her words however, her nectar was pooling wet down her legs and her hips were still shaking hungrily back against his every movement.

* * *

 **Some While Afterwards**

"Alto," looking up from where she was kneeling on the floor before him, obediently licking up and down the full length of his shaft and thoroughly cleaning up their shared juices, Hilda fixed her lover with a serious expression, "Please let me do it properly this time. I… I want to taste you directly."

Not waiting for a response, she raised herself up once more, steadying her lips atop the crown of his cock for a moment in a soft kiss before opening her mouth as wide as she could manage and swallowing his length all the way down her throat once again, moaning directly into him and planting the same loving kiss around the base of his shaft.

Without any reason, nor intention of interrupting her this time, it was all Alto could do to keep from losing control immediately as the Witch of Destruction began carefully, deliberately, bobbing her head all the way his rod.

* * *

 **Almost Directly After**

"Well, even if I can't do that, I can still do this!" Lisette declared confidently as she took up Hilda's position, kneeling at the edge of the bed and wrapping her massive, soft breasts directly around Alto's now slick shaft, "Hha, oh, wow, it's really warm against my skin… But, it feels good though, r-right?"

Shooting a slightly jealous look over to where her friend was sitting in place, lost in thought as she happily savoured the thick seed currently coating her entire mouth and throat, Lisette quickly redoubled her efforts, placing her hands on either side of her massive rack and squeezing them tight around Alto's cock.

"Yeah, hha, of course Lissette… That, ah, that feels wonderful."

"Good, now you just enjoy this! …And, and make sure to cum a whole lot for me too, okay?"

So saying, she leaned down, suckling hungrily on his glans as she began moving her breasts up and down his length, enveloping his shaft in a heavy, warm, velvety softness that left Alto gasping.

* * *

 **Another Long While Later**

"How…are…you...still…going…?" Lisette moaned weakly, collapsing limply from his shaft and falling face down, directly atop the table Alto had bent her over. Her head rolled to the side and her breathing came in exhausted, ragged pants, with her legs shaking far too much to hold her up and his load sloshing wet down her legs and onto the floor from her thoroughly overfilled pussy.

"It's no matter." Hilda assured him, sparing a soft look towards her weakened comrade before turning beckoning her lover back over, "Alto, I'll always accept everything you've got. As many times as you want. As often as you want."

So saying, she moaned happily as he made his way over, picking her up completely from where she'd been standing and holding her small body aloft in the air, bracing her against the wall for a moment before pushing inside and burying his shaft deep within her depths once more.

…

Unfortunately, despite her bold words, the Time Witch's stamina was equally depleted. And so, after experiencing another handful of intense orgasms, followed by one final load, shot deep within her pussy, her body too gave out, falling limp into the Conductor's gentle embrace, her eyes fluttering shut, without even a trace of her usual strength left.

And thus, a short few moments later, after Alto carried both women back onto Lisette's bed, all three lovers collapsed onto the soft mattress together and the "celebration" at last drew to a soft, pleasant close. They were all hot, sticky and very thoroughly satisfied, their three bodies all entangled together and their hearts all bursting with contentment.

"We've come this far, but where do we go from here?" Alto wondered quietly, drifting right on the edge of consciousness, "Even if the others agree to… To _this_ , I can't just marry everyone, can I?"

"Mmm," holding tight to his left hand, Lisette didn't seem too worried, "Just become King, like everyone's asking you to. Then it'll be fine."

Just become King and marry them all… The exact same answer Rosa had given him. He wasn't sure how to possibly answer that.

" _King_ Alto. That does sound wonderful," Hilda hummed softly, holding his right hand directly against her heart, "I would be proud to stand as one of your Queens."

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Mmmmmm…"

Sighing long and loud, Hilda stretched herself out languidly as the heat of the mid-morning sun finally roused her, slowly, back to consciousness.

' _AH!?'_

Opening her eyes to see herself curled up against _Alto_ was enough to freeze her heart in place! …Until, an even more shocking moment later as the memories of the previous night flooded back, and with them an incredible blush, burning her bright red from her tip to her toes as she recalled everything she'd said and did!

' _I… I can't believe it… I,'_ despite being stuck, shocked in place, the feeling of Alto's warm hand still held in her grip quickly soothed away her worried, _'It… It really happened… He loves me. He loves us all.'_

Her heart started beating again and, strangely, she couldn't manage to find any trace of her compose. Despite finding her body stiff and dull with aches from muscles she'd never used before, she couldn't stop herself from smiling! It was all she could do to keep herself from giggling! She hadn't giggled in more than a thousand years!

"Oh well."

It wasn't as if there was anyone there to see her like this. Despite the sun she could now see shining high in the sky, Alto still looked practically dead to the world, that wasn't surprising, she thought, considering how much he'd done for both of them. Given how tired and sore she was feeling, she could only imagine how much harder he must have worked.

What was surprising though was that, looking lazily around the room, she couldn't see any sign of Lisette. Apparently, the Water Witch had already woken up and gone off somewhere, leaving the two of them alone in her own room (most likely after casting a healing song across the three of them).

It was a little strange, but it wasn't a concern and, after all they're shared last night, she couldn't bring herself to feel self-conscious about staying here even with the owner's absence. In-fact, Hilda was just about to roll over and go back to dozing, curled up around Alto, when a small note propped up on the bedstand finally caught her eye.

' _Oh, so she's gone to meet with the other Witches, tha-'_ Hilda paused, rolling that through her mind once more, _'She's gone to meet up with the other Witches.'_

Lisette was many things, but discrete was not one of them.

"A-AH!"

* * *

Hilda flew through the dormitory halls, her time magic flowing thick around her and accelerating her movements as she crossed the walkways in barely more than the blink of an eye!

Finally arriving at Alto's room (their usual meeting spot) all the way on the other side of the building, several terrifying minutes after reading the note, she slammed the door open and burst in- Just in time to see Lisette with her hands spread wide in a size approximation she'd become very familiar with the previous night, gesturing emphatically to almost their entire female group; a red faced Sakuya, a nervous looking Nonoka, a scandalised Mordimort, an interested Popo and even a surprisingly amused looking Rosa, Lisette's own mother!

"Really, I'm serious! You should have seen it, it was incredible! She's so small, but she swallowed his entire thing like nothing!"

Pulling the brim of her hat down over her face as the entire room now turned toward her -a mixture of shock, surprise and disbelief coating their expressions-, the fabled Witch of Destruction backed slowly out from the room…

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew, finally all done and dusted. This chapter definitely took a lot out of me, although I think a big part of that was the timing, working on it when everything got busy for Christmas was never gonna be as easy as I might have liked.

Either way, I'm pretty happy with it! And it's about time we saw some more of the two best girls in the game, how perfect to get them both in the same chapter! If I could get Tharja and Lucina in the same chapter so easily, I'd have a lot more fun with my other story, hahah.

Next (assuming another chapter is commissioned at some point) will be either Popo and Mordi, or Sakuya and Nonoka. So, if you've got a preference either way, throw that into the comments and I'll have a look.

Oh and for anyone wondering about Lisette's comments in regards to Alto's cock being intimidating, that's just harking back to their usual interactions, the thought of him (lovingly?) bullying her with his cock was just too amusing a thought for me to pass up!

As always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport


End file.
